Must Be Fate
by Armaryllis
Summary: Years passed since Link and Tetra defeated Ganondorf and sailed in search of land to be the new Hyrule. Now the kingdom of New Hyrule has been established, and everyone lives in peace. New discoveries are made for the two friends when royalty from another kingdom comes to visit. Will Link and Tetra's friendship last, or will they be torn apart.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_Tetra's POV_

my eyes fluttered open as I heard footsteps along the ground beneath me, footsteps I had grown to recognize, knowing the person they belonged to.

I covered my mouth with my hand as a yawn escaped, I must have fallen asleep.

I looked around, finding myself up on a thick branch of a tree that I had climbed up, I also found him walking by, not too far away.

My lips formed a smirk as I positioned myself.

I watched as the figure continued in my direction, waiting for just the right moment.

"What's up Hero Boy" I said, my face, only centimeters from his as I flipped, hanging upside down from the branch by my legs.

I laughed as he jumped back a bit, surprise evident on his face.

"Jeez Tetra, you trying to make my heart stop or something" he said.

"Maybe" I replied smiling, causing him to roll his azure blue eyes at me.

"Oh relax Link, you dealt with scarier things without hesitation" I informed him. Which was the truth.

That was a long time ago though, now, things were peaceful, which for me, was boring, to say the least, not that I wasn't happy though.

"Still, I'm not used to princesses popping out of trees at me in such fashion" he told me.

"Well, tell me, how should I pop out of tree then." I replied, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Whatever, so what exactly are you doing here Zel" he asked, using the name only he was allowed to call me.

My real name was Zelda, but before I found out my real identity as a Hyrulean princess, I lived as a pirate named Tetra, a name I had gotten used to, so I decided to keep it. The pirates finally called me that again, after I repeated many times that that's what I wanted to be called. Link only called me Zelda just to bug me, but over the years he shortened the name to Zel, and used it whenever we called each other by our nicknames, something I only allowed him to do, despite my lack of understanding why I did so.

"Nothing much, just enjoying the weather" I answered, looking at the trees, the once green leaves turning into warm colors of reds and yellows now that Autumn was upon us, soon to bring in the winter snow from the Northeastern part of New Hyrule.

"Ah, well, you might have to shorten your outing" Link said "Prince Seth from Ocaodon will arrive in about four hours, I suggest making our way back to Castle Town and getting ready."

"Alright" I sighed "let's go."

Lately a few representatives from other kingdoms have been visiting New Hyrule in hopes of forming an alliance, which I felt kind of happy about. New Hyrule just got established and we already were gaining recognition, which truly was an honor, I just wish the meetings weren't so dull.

Link and I walked over to Aboda Village not far from the forest, at the southern most part of New Hyrule's forest region.

The kingdom was divided into four main regions regions, The Forest Realm that had been somewhat cleared, allowing room for villages and Castle Town, where I lived in the Castle. That was located Southwest. Up North from us was the Snow Realm, where the Anouki race lived in Anouki Village. There were some humans that lived there as well. The Northeastern region was the Fire Realm occupied by the Gorons, South from them was the Ocean Realm, where more humans had recently begun to settle on the areas of land that could be seen on the water, that was my favorite. There was also the smaller desert like terrain of the Sand Realm, snuggled between the Fire and Ocean Realms.

We saw the village as we exited the Lost Woods, heading in its direction.

I smiled and greeted the people that greeted us as we crossed a few railroad tracks and onto the station.

"Well, this ride should be exciting" I stated, listening for the rumored whistle of a train.

Long ago, there was a war between spirits of good that guided the people, and an evil demon king. The spirits defeated the king, burying him beneath the earth, the tracks working to keep him sealed.

I looked over the ones we had just crossed. My friend Anjean, a Lokomo, told me the tale, the Spirit Tracks where the chains, the Tower of Spirits was the lock, located right in the center of New Hyrule, able to be seen from all four realms. It was not long after that that Link, the pirates and I had arrived.

I thought about the tacks and thinking they could possibly be of use. I had entered the Spirit Tower, and inside I found the Spirit Train. Anjean, the Lokomo who protected the Tower of Spirits showed it to me. The Spirit Train, powered by coal and other fuel found in Goron Village. It was sectioned, the front manned by a driver, the other sections connected from behind were either areas for people to sit and ride, or were designed to carry cargo.

Using this design, more of these trains were set out onto the tracks, used for travel and trade between realms.

This is what I awaited now. A train would stop at the station here in Aboda, Link and I would ride on it back to Castle Town and head over to the castle. I was eager, seeing as this, funny as it may seem, was my first train ride. I had been busy back home, so I had not had the chance, and today was the first day I had had a bit of free time, so I had walked over to the lost woods and relaxed.

I smiled as I heard the sound of it coming, looking over at Link, who unlike me, had ridden at least once.

"Milady" Link smiled at me, offering his hand as the train came to a stop, the engineer calling everyone who wanted planned on riding on-board.

"Shall we" he asked.

"Of course Hero Boy" I giggled and took his hand, letting him help me on-board and into a seat, scooting over so he could sit next to me.

I looked out the window as the train soon cried out and began moving. This was certainly the best form of travel.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride was wonderful. I watched the scenery around us as the train moved along the tracks.

"This really is spectacular" I said. I was definitely going to travel by train more often.

"Better than your ship?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I don't know...I guess, you can say that this is the best form of land travel..though..nothing beats the open seas" I replied.

To me, sailing out in the open air, the wind blowing as seagulls flew by, that was the life. I missed that. I was carefree back then, simply sailing around with the boys, finding and salvaging treasure.

The pirate in me wished to go back to that life, out to the Great Sea once more, but my true identity, the princess in me...Zelda, knew I had a destiny to fulfill, to establish a new kingdom and become it's sovereign.

"You miss it...don't you" Link spoke, breaking me from my inner thoughts.

"A little" I answered.

"Do you regret doing this, starting Hyrule over..."

"Of course not, it's my duty, the task the goddesses gave me...I intended to see it done and give it my all."

Link chuckled at this as I looked him over. Were his eyes always so bright and shining?

I snapped out of my trace, why did I think such trivial ideas just now, no Tetra, get a grip.

"Well, we should sail around sometime, even for a short while, I miss it too" he admitted.

"Well, once we have the chance, let's" I laughed, hoping it would be sometime soon.

"Milady" Link said as he helped off the train and onto the platform of the station in Castle Town. Link and I returned the Salutations and greetings we received as we walked back to the castle, the guards stepping off to the side and opening the doors for us.

"See you later" I spoke as Link and I went our separate ways, I wasn't sure what he was going to do, probably discuss with others in the guards training room.

As a leader I had to appoint a council to help me. I chose none other than my crew. The men had been with me all my life, even accepted me as their captain after my mother died. I knew they were best for the job. I got along well them, and we all had mutual respect for each other, we were like a family.

Link completed that family when he joined us after Ganondorf's defeat. Since he was the Hero of Winds, he was the obvious choice for Minister of Military Affairs and training new guards and soldiers. Gonzo, being strict when it comes to following orders for the most part, and one of the more serious guys (though he does joke around and has fun once in a while) was chosen to be the Minister of Law.

I took into account the personalities and traits of my men, appointing them the positions that suited them best.

I headed into my chambers, passing through the sitting room and into the bedroom. I went over to my wardrobe, changing out of my blue off the shoulder tunic I had on and into a simple green and gold dress, adding a gold bracelet on each wrist and a gold circlet, it's design of the triforce covering my forehead.

Seeing as a high class prince was arriving I had to make myself more presentable. I was a princess, and soon, I would be queen someday. I had to act the part of a sophisticated woman, and looking the part helped that image.

I left my blond hair down the way it was and brushed through it in front of my vanity mirror, adding a little make-up to complete the look.

Once I had finished my preparation I left my chambers and went outside with Mako, my Minister of Foreign Affairs, and Nudge, he was my adviser, for he understood me the best out of the other boys in our little family.

"Good afternoon Lord Mako, Lord Nudge" I spoke, greeting them formally when in public. I was still not used to speaking so formally, but I wanted to be taken seriously as New Hyrule's monarch, and to do that, I had to act the part. The men did the same, acting their parts as well.

I looked around Castle Town as we headed to the station where I was to meet Prince Seth.

Once Ocaodon's prince was at New Hyrule's border, the royal train, The Hyila Express (for some reason, I found myself drawn to the name Hylia) would await him there and bring him to Castle Town.

Hylia Express was designed for comfort and luxury, made to be used by me and those of high status, as well as others I permitted to ride. I had not ridden the locomotive myself, but I had seen the inside, and I knew it would make an impression on Prince Seth,

Soon enough I heard the train's whistle as it pulled in, slowing down and coming to a gentle stop.

I watched as a figure exited the passenger car, his golden eyes glancing around his setting, before stopping on me.

"Prince Seth, it is quite a privilege to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Likewise" Seth Replied, smoothing out his dark brown hair "it appears the rumors are true Your Grace, though you are much more beautiful and rdiant in person than in words."

He took my hand and kissed it. I forced a smile, trying not to feel too uncomfortable.

"You are too kind Your Highness" I replied "I do hope your trip went well, I appreciate you coming all the way here to New Hyrule."

"It was certainly interesting, I enjoyed riding on one of the trains I heard so much about, definitely luxorious."

"You must be exaushted, please, allow me to show Your Highness to your room."

"Thank you, that would be most appreciated, Her Majesty is too kind."

"It would be my pleasure" I smiled "shall we be on our way, but first, please allow me to introduce Lord Mako, Minister of Foriegn Affairs, and Lord Nudge, my Adviser."

"It is an honor to meet you Gentlemen" Seth bowed.

"The pleasure is ours Your Highness" my men spoke in unison, returning the prince's bow.

The four of us made our way back to the castle. I kept pace with Seth as we walked, opening the door to one of the guest rooms I had prepared for the prince.

"I insist you make yourself at hope" I said "I do hope you shall find everything to your liking."

I was not used to speaking this way. It felt out of character for someone like me. All my life I had put on a strong attitude, being cheeky, even tomboyish. I only learned theses mannerisms just to leave a good impression on visiting royalty and others that mattered in creating alliances. I never poke to Link this way, with him, I was myself.

"I am most certain I shall, Her Majesty is most gracious for providing such attentive hospitality" Seth replied.

"Please, do not think anything of it, will you be joining us in court tonight?"

"I shall, thank you."

"I shall see His Highness then."

I left him to rest and went to my study, deciding to kill some time through reading.

When it was time I walked back to my room and changed into a more elaborate dress. I sat in front of my vanity, letting a maid fix my hair into a sophisticated updo. I had to have someone prep me while Seth was here.

I was relieved when I could leave the room. I would much rather just do that sort of thing myself.

I made my way over to the dining hall.

_Link's POV_

I pulled my tunic back over my head, removing it.

I had been busy sparring and training with other soldiers, working up a sweat.

I went back to my room, taking a quick bath to get the smell of perspiration off me before changing into a tunic and cape. I put on clothes more acceptable for court, seeing as we had a prince in our mists.

Normally it was just a simple dinner with just our little group of former pirates. We had invited the Lokomos who protected the realms of New Hyrule to join us, but they only made it ever so rarely, which, being protectors, I understood.

The leaders of each village also were invited and sometimes joined us, but they usually had things to do in their towns, so it was just us for the most part.

Tonight with prince Seth of Ocaodon joining us, I had to look the part of a respective minister. I also had to act like I was high class, which, luckily, I had picked up from watching Tetra sometimes practice being lady-like with Anjean.

Once I was properly dressed and looked presentable I left my chambers and made my way to the dining hall.

I saw Tetra sitting with the others at the huge table. The dark haired man I assumed to be Prince Seth sat next to her right, an empty chair was on her left.

She waved me over as I walked in. I smiled and went over, taking my place beside her.

"Prince Seth, allow me to introduce Lord Link, Minister of Military Affairs" she said.

"It is an honor to meet you Your Highness" I bowed then took my seat.

"The pleasure is mine Lord Link" Seth said, standing up for a bow then sitting back down.

"So, please do tell me, what is Ocaodon like" Tetra spoke "I am afraid I have never been there."

"Well, there are beautiful scenic routes to take between the towns, and the people are quite friendly, there is actually a festival every year in the Spring, the season which Ocaodon is most beautiful."

"Sounds fascinating" she said.

"It is, but I would much rather hear about New Hyrule, if you do not mind" Seth replied.

"Well, there are plenty of intersting people to meet, New Hyrule has different races living about togethe, each village is unique and lovely, my favorite is Papuchia Village on the sea, it is a wonderful vacation spot."

That's how the night progressed,a ll of us making small talk and discussing various topics.

I was exhausted by the time I reached my bedroom. I quickly changed into my night clothes and feel asleep.

The reason as to why is unknown to me, but I dreamed about when I first meet the vigorous tomboy Tetra.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here Milady" I smiled, offering Tetra my hand.

She smiled back and took it, allowing me to help her aboard the Hylia Express. Prince Seth already sat in his seat across from her, waiting patiently.

"Thank you Lord Link" she said as I helped her. I climbed on after her, taking my seat beside her.

It had been arranged last night that the three of us (sadly the other guys couldn't make it) would take a ride around New Hyrule on the royal train. We were to start off, of course, in the Forest Realm, riding by each village before riding through the lost woods to the Snow Realm where we were to pass by the Anouki. The Fire Realm was next, passing by the Goron's village.

We were to go through the Sand and Ocean Realms then, stopping at Papuchia village to stretch our legs and eat.

The Ocean Realm had always been Tetra's favorite, mine as well. The place reminded me of my home back on Outset Island with my younger sister Aryll and our Grandmother.

Tetra loved the realm for it reminded her of her days as a pirate. She loved the freedom of the open sea, the liberty to do as she pleased.

I could tell it was something she had missed, in the end though, she chose duty over desire.

When I had sailed around, discovering my destiny to become the Hero of Winds and defeated the evil known as Ganondorf, it was something I found I actually enjoyed, the excitement and adventure.

It was for that motive that I chose to join Tetra and her crew as they sailed around. Tetra had tried to convince me otherwise, but I had insisted.

_"Link...not that I wouldn't be happy about you joining us, but what about your Grand,a, or your sister, shouldn't you be with them" she asked._

_"Big Brother, I am ten years old now. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and helping Grandma out" I had replied, mimicking Aryll to a tee._

_"Even so, what about your friends..."_

_"I'll miss them, but they can get along without me, besides I can always write to them, and once we have found the new land to be Hyrule I can always visit them whenever we have time off and can travel."_

_"Are you completely sure about this...it won't be for an incredibly long time..."_

_"I'm sure, besides, I love sailing around and seeing the world just as much as you do Zel, who knows, maybe there is evil elsewhere and people there need the Hero of Winds to save them. I wouldn't want to let them down."_

_Tetra had been silent for a moment, pondering on what would be best. I knew I had won when she looked over at me._

_"Alright Hero Boy" she smiled "welcome to the crew, your an honoary pirate now" she_ smirked.

_"Hehe Thanks" I grinned, thinking about the new adventure that awaited me._

"So tell me, when exactly did Your Grace and Lord Link establish New Hyrule" Prince Seth asked.

The train's whistle blew, smoke coming from the engine, and soon, we were off on our ride.

"Around five years ago" Tetra replied "it is a complicated story, but basically we were in search of a place to start a new kingdom, and sure enough, this land worked out, leading to what you see before you."

"Fascinating, it must have been quite the hardship, seeting all this up in such a short amount of time" Seth Spoke.

"We have the good citizens of New Hyrule to thank for auch a sucess" I answered.

"I suppose that is the case" Seth looked out of the window of his seat for a moment "Tell me how is it you and your ministers know each other so well Princess Tetra, I couldn't help but notice how close you all are, if you do not mind me saying, I do not mean any offense."

"It is no trouble at all" I answered politely, putting a smile on my face, then looked over to Tetra "Would Milady like to tell him or..."

"I do not mind at all" she smiled back at him "My mother was in charg of the men once, even back when I was a little girl, they helped her take care of me. We traveled a lot by ship with my mother as captain. She unfortunately passed on, when she did they allowed me to take her place out of respect for her, even despite how much younger I was. We hav been like a family since then. Link joined us later on around five years ago and we all sailed together, ending up here."

"So, you were a bit of an adventurer weren't you" Seth said, looking amused.

"You could say that" Tetra said, her eyes glancing to me, both of us supressing our laughter. People tended to think we were simple adventerures when we told them about how we sailed around, and we went along with it. I doubted they were be as accepting of us if they knew we were pirates, well at least those of other countries anyway.

Those in New Hyrule were skeptical of us at first, but after we explained our purpose and helped sort out the confusion left by the spirits departure after they defeated the demon king (the spirits had guided the people up until then) they began to accept us.

"Most interesting" Seth replied.

We continued making small talk through the rest of the ride. Snacks were brought to us in our passenger car along with a table. We ate quietly.

"So, Prince Seth, how are you enjoying the ride thus far" I asked.

"Most entertaining Lord Link, I truly appreciate the kindness and hospitality you and Princess Tetra have shown me" he answered.

"It is our pleasure Prince Seth, we are honored to have such a noble prince visit our humble kingdom" Tetra spoke, setting her cup of tea down.

"I am most honored to be here" He replied, giving her a smile.

Although I wasn't sure what, there was something about the way he looked at her that displeased me. His eyes lingered on her longer than necessary, which, for some reason, I didn't like, even though he wasn't looking at her in a perverted ot sick sort of way.

The ride seemed to last forever, and I was soon bored, though I did well to hide it. I suppose drawing any journey out too long does cause it to become a drag.

I mostly made small talk, letting the two of them discuss things out themselves, only speaking when necessary, making it seem like I was interested. I couldn't wait until we reached Papuchia.

I was relieved when we finally arrived. The train pulled to a stop at the station and the engineer came and opened the door to our car. I thanked him and got off, letting him get back to his business.

Seth stepped off after me and offered his hand to Tetra, which she accepted, much to my displeasure. I must be getting some sort of sickness if I have these feelings, it's the only explanation I can come up with, though I wasn't feeling feverish or anything.

"Thank you Your Highness, how thoughtful" she said. I felt a bit better knowing her gratitude was force by her eyes, I knew her well enough by now to understand most of her emotions.

"So, this is Papuchia Village, how lolvely" Seth said.

"It is, you recently summered here, did we not lord Link" she asked

"That we did Milady, I find the peace and tranquility of this place to be most enjoyable" I answered, remembering our little vacation here. We arrived by carriage, as that was what Tetra had insisted on riding in first, seeing as she had never had the opportunity, so that was out mode of transportation.

It wasn't long before the people of the village noticed us. They came and greeted us, offering bows and curtsies which we returned.

We walked around the village, telling Seth about it, passing time away. I was both happy and sad when it was time to go.

We boarded the train once more and were soon off, returning to the castle.

"I must thank you again for the enlightening tour Your Grace, you as well Lord Link" Seth replied as we entered the castle.

"It was our pleasure" I replied for both Tetra and I. She did not seem to mind.

"Your Grace I shall see you soon to discuss the treaty and negotiations before court as we agreed?" he asked.

"Indeed, I shall see His Majesty then" she nodded.

I tuned out as they spoke. Tetra normally met with ambassadors and visitors like this on her own. She said it made the meeting a bit more personal and increased chances of success.

The rest of us worked as Ambassadors when needed, though mostly Senza, as he had the best persuasive skills.

Tetra and Seth soon parted ways, leaving just me and her.

"You okay Hero Boy" she asked.

"Yeah why" I asked.

"You seem pretty quiet all day, I was thinking something was bothering you" she shrugged.

"Probably just a sickness bug or something" I shrugged.

"Hey, don't you go getting all snotty and ill on me got it" she joked, trying to sound threatening.

"Yes Miss Tetra" I chuckled, saluting her.

We soon parted ways after we walked around a bit. She was on her way to meet with Prince Seth and I was on my way to get ready for court.

Something inside me hoped Seth wouldn't be here too long.


	5. Chapter 5

_Tetra's POV_

I changed out of my dress that I wore today and put on something more appropriate for court, so I wouldn't hsve to change later once I met with Seth.

Once I looked presentable I left my chambers and walked over to the guest rooms, knocking softly on his door.

"Come in"

I took a deep breath and entered.

"Hello Your Majesty" I greeted.

"Ah, Your Grace, a pleasure to see you as always, you look radiant" Seth replied, his eyes lingering on my longer than necessary, which more or less made me uncomfortable. It was as if he was seeing into my soul.

"You are too kind Prince, shall we get down to business" I asked, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Down to point aren't you" he chuckled.

"I find it works better and prevents procrastination" I answered simply.

"You certainly have a point there, please, sit." he motioned to the sofa across form the one he was sitting on.

I sat down and took my seat.

I normally ran these meeting on my own, mkaing it more personal and focused. I still remained professional though.

We discussed everything sbout what our countries would get out of the pact.

The treaty was on the table in between us, written and read over, awaiting our signatures.

There was a copy for him and one for me. After we made our agreements and both approved of what was written we signed both copies.

Seth and I headed over to the dinig hall once the meeting was concluded.

Everyone looked at us as we entered, especially Link.

I wasn't sure what it was, but it was definitely not a sickness bug. I hadn't bought that excuse.

I knew something was bugging him, I just didn't know what it was. I chose not to push it though. Link would tell me if he wanted to, maybe he wasn't even sure himself.

I could tell that, even now, he wasn't too happy, though he was good at hiding it.

Now that I look back, I see two different Links.

There was the Link I first met, a fire in azure blue eyes, the young kid so full of emotion.

Then there was this Link, older, more mature Link. Has time really gone by that quickly. The idea of it was overwhelming.

"Good evening Gentlemen" I spoke as I entered.

"Evening Princess Tetra" each man spoke giving small polite bows, to which I returned with a curtsey. Seth did the same and bowed back.

We took our seats then, chatting amongst ourselves as socializing as the servants brought in the different courses.

I learned a bit more about Ocaodon from Seth as we talked, the others joining in the conversation as we told him about our travels as pirates, leaving out the pirate part of course.

Seth was interesting in creating his own tracks and trains back home for his own country as well. We discussed it and I explained how they worked and everything I knew. How he would organize it all was up to him though. I wa spleased though, having other countries create their own locomotive systems would help greatly with trade and travel.

I was even happier when court was over and I was able to go back to my chambers. I bid everyone farewell as they went to their own rooms then headed for mine.

I released a sigh as I closed the door, feeling tired from today. When I first decided to fulfill my dstiny and create a new kingdom, I had never imagined entertaining guests would be so tiresome. I was glad I only had to continue this until after breakfast tomorrow morning. Now that everything was done Seth had told me he had to go back to Ocaodon to do work there.I was glad I only had to bear it until he left, then things could return to normal.

I went and changed into my night clothes, a pair of shorts and a long sleeved shirt, then I slipped out onto the balcony of my room.

I don't know when I had fallen asleep, but I found myself on my balcony still in a sitting position, my back against the glass door, my knees brought up to my chest with my arms covering them, supporting my head.

The sun was shining, telling my tired body it was morning. I didn't move. I groaned as I heard the sound of my door opening, footsteps I instanly recognized coming closer to me.

"And you say I'm reckless" Link chuckled, sounding quiet amused.

"Shut up Hero Boy" I mumbled, lifting my eyes to look at him before burying my face once again.

"Not much of a morning person are you' Link mused.

"Nope" I answered, waving my hand dismissively, though he didn't take the hint.

"Come on, let's get ready for breakfast" he said, lifting me up bridal style.

I was still half asleep so I didn't realize it when I burried my face in his neck, wrapping my arms around him, trying to get more rest.

"Uh, Tetra..." Link said, sounding uncomfortable.

I wondered why he seemed so flustered until realization hit me.

"Oh..sorry" I said, feeling my cheeks get warm.

"It's okay" he said as he gently placed me sitting on my bed "See you at breakfast then?"

"Yeah I'll be there in ten minutes"

I went to my closet as he left the room. I had no time to let the maids prep me so I hurried up and got dressed, fixing my hair and adding a bit of make up before going doing to meet the others and taking my seat between Link and Seth.

It was quiet for the most part. Only a bit of chatting occured as I asked Seth how he enjoyed his visit.

He had said he enjoyed visting New Hyrule and hope to again should time allow it. I said I felt the same, though it was false courtesy.

Link and I, along with a few servants walked Sethto Castle Town Statio. He was to board the train once more and be dropped off at the border, where his carriage awaited him.

"This has been a most delightful visit Your Grace. I must tahnk you for such an honor" Seth spoke, kissing my hand before climbing on board.

"It was an honor to have you visit" I replied.I looked over at Link as the train pulled away. He seemed less tense now, relieved even.

I was relieved too, but I couldn't help but notice how tense Link got when Seth kissed my hand, thouhg he hid it well. I wondered if he was possibly jealous, the idea was a bit amusing, but I shook that impossibility away.

He had always been a pretty care-free guy. He just took things one day at a time. The idea of him being upset was unpleasant, he was my friend after all right?

We headed back to castle then. Link headed over to train with the recruits while I headed over to the library to study. I pick up a book to read, even though I had alerady reread this one.

After a while I got bored and decided to go check on how Link and the recruits were going, so I headed over to the training grounds. I must have been in the librsry longer than I thought for Likn was there alone. The session must be over I realized as I watched Link practice.

I watched silently, noticing how intense the look in his eyes got, the way they did whenever he held a sword. His mind was focused on the imaginary enemt he was fighting, and I couldn't help but admire how much heart he put into his moves. Link never thought about them,he just did them, always focused more on what he was fighting for.

He had told me once the best way to fight is with your heart. You laern the technique and practice till you perform them without really thinkingg about tem, letting yourself focus on what you were fighting for. The determination and will was what wa sgoing to get you through the battle, especially in an almost impossible fight.

A good five minutes passed while I watched him practice, his torso bear, wearing just his pants and shoes.

I blushed. Why were such trivial thought in my head lately.

I released a breath I didn't realize I had been holding until Link heard me, looking over at me curiously.

"Hey there Hero Boy" I said, feeliing foolish.

"Hey Zel what's up" he asked.

"Not much, so how long have you been training?"

"You know...I've lost track of time, how long were you standing there?"

"I just got here" I lied. I didn't want him to think I was perverted or anything.

"Well, let's grab some lunch I'm starving" he grinned.

"Okay" I agreed, smiling back. I was a little on the hungry side myself.

"Link put his shirt back on and we headed inside.

"So, you sure you weren't just perving on me" he winked jokingly. Good thing he wasn't serious.

"I'm sure" I said "Who would want to perv on you anyway"

"Hey, I'm not too bad looking you know" he said

"Right, whatever Ugly Boy" I teased, giving him a push to the side which he returned with his own.

It went on like this as we walked down the corridors, me teasing him, him teasing me.

I gasped as he smirked and slung me over his shoulder, carrying me through the hallway to the dining hall doors.


	6. Chapter 6

_Link's POV_

"Put me down" Tetra commanded, beating my back. She tried to sound serious but her laughter made it hard for her.

I laughed along with her, carrying her through the corridors as we made our way to the dining hall.

"I'll kick your ass if you don't" she warned.

"Are you threatening me Miss Tetra" I mocked.

"It's not a threat Hero Boy it's-"

"A promise I know" I laughed.

She always said that whenever she threatened someone. She would say it's a promse if they asked her if it was a threat. She certainly kept those prmises whenever it invovled fighting against evil.

"Put me down" she pouted.

"Not until yuo apologize, I took that Ugly Boy thing to heart you know" I answered, faking hurt.

"Fine Sorry" she smiled as we reached the dining hall.

"Thanks now was that so hard" I grinned, setting her back on her feet, getting an unpleased look from her, though obviously fake. She rollled her eyes.

"Well Milady" she said, trying to do an impression of me "Shall we go in" she asked, opening the door and bowing.

"Of course Hero Boy" I replied, letting my voice go up a bit, trying to sound like her.

I followed her inside.

"Ah, Link, Miss Tetra, there you are" Gonzo said.

"Yep, so what's for lunch" she asked.

"Well, what do you want Miss, sandwhiches or anything?"

"I don't care really, whatever the kitchen staff prepared is fine with me."

"And you Lord Link" a servant asked as she took down orders of what we wanted.

"I don't really care either" I said with a shrugged and took my seat next to Tetra as she took hers.

Wel all ate and conversed, talking about the old days when we sailed as the subject somehow got brought up. I was fourteen then when it all started.

I smiled, telling them how I wondered if Tetra mocked everyone she met, whicih got me an eye roll from her.

"Well you were pretty reckless there Hero Boy" she said as she sipped her tea.

"No, I wasn't" I retorted.

"Who was the one who saved you from falling to your death as you ran off a cliff without realizing it" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Niko" I suggested "or was it Nudge who helped me?"

"Very funny" she said sarcastically. The rest of the guys laughed.

After lunch we split up and went back to our own business.

"I walk you to your study" I offered Tetra.

"Alright" she agreed, looking at me with her beaustiful violet blue eyes.

Wait..did I seriously just think that..damn...

I quickly removed such thought from my mind and focused on walking, Tetra and I keeping the same pace.

"See you tonight then" Tetra said as she went inside her study and we parted ways.

"See you later" I nodded and made my way to my room, hopping onto my bed.

Soon I feel asleep.

I waoke at the sound of something in my room. I saw a faint blue light coming from the stone on my bedside unit.

Tetra had given me the gossip when we first met. It allwed her and I to communicate through it and speak with each, even from a great distance. I gave it back to Tetra once the adventure was over and Ganondorf was gone, getting it back a year later as a birthday gift.

_"I did sort of ruin yur birthday by dropping in that day...literally" she had laughed._

_"But Tetra, you sure about this" I asked surprised._

_"I'm sure, besides, we might need it later one day so it's yours."_

_"Thanks."_

I sat up and picked up the stone.

"Yeah" I asked, my voice still a bit heavy with sleep.

"Wake up lazy ass, dinner's ready" she spoke, using the second stone she had to talk to me.

"Fine, and I'm not lazy."

"Sure you aren't, anyway see you soon."

"See you."

I disconnected and put the stone back, making my way over to dinner.

It was uneventful to say the least. We all caught each other up on our works and progress. The updates were good overall.

Tetra was happy to hear everything was going so well, I was too.

I went back to my room after dinner and looked over New Hyrule from my balcony.

I couldn't help but wonder, what would the King of Red Lions say, my friend who guided me on my journey and helped me defeat Ganondorf. Would he be proud of us? I hoped he would.

I changed into my night clothes once I stepped back inside and went to bed, my dreams filled with memories of my grand adventure.

There wasn't much for me to do the next day so I mainly just walked around Castle town that morning.

I looked around at the different shops, though, there wasn't much I was interested in buying.

The soldiers had the day off for today so I was to train alone if I wished.

I changed and went over to the training grounds, having nothing else to do at the moment. I was surprised to find Tetra there.

She was dressed in a sleeveless top and loose fitting pants perfect for a workout. Her hair was tied up in a high pony-tail so it stayed out of her face.

I watched for a moment as she thrusted her sword at a practice dummy, her focus intense.

"Nope" I said as I smiled and headed towards her.

"Huh? Oh Link, what's up" she asked.

"Try getting a firming grip on the hilt, helps in the long run" I suggested.

"Oh, you think you're better than me" she challenged.

"I don't think, I know, I am the Hero of Winds after all."

"Well, let's see how good you are."

"Challenge accepted"

The match soon began, both fighters moving in sync like a choreographed dance. Metal clanged against metal.

We were practically evenly matched, me being only slightly ahead of her.

Maybe she could beat me after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Paste your document

_Tetra's POV_

"So, you want the hilt to look like this" the man asked me, looking at the design I brought him.

"Yes, exactly like that, the hilt royal blue in color" I nodded

It was only a few days until Link's birthday, and he would be entering his twentieth year, much like I would be later when after my birthday came.

"I didn't know exactly what the right gift would be, but I knew it had to be special.

It wasn't just Link's birthday, it was also the sixth year anniversay of when we met. I valued his friedship, especially after everything he went through for me over the years. I wanted this present to be the best I ever got him.

My mind was blank and void of any great ideas, until I thought about why we first met, why fate brought us together. Ganondorf.

I recalled how Link had collected the three Goddess pearls and discovered the kingdom of Hyrule, where, in its very castle, he had obtained the Master Sword, the blade of evil's bane. With it, Link became of the Hero of Winds and defeated Ganondorf, turning him into stone with his final blow through Ganondorf's head. The sword was forever unreachable now, but that didn't mean I couldn't have something similiar recreated.

I remembered that sword vividly, its image forever engraved into my memory. I had drawn up a picture of t and taken it to a blacksmith in the Fire Realm, asking him to forge it.

"Be sure to recreate every detail, down to the yelloww gem in the hilt" I said.

"Alright" the man nodded "shouldn't be too hard, Your Highness."

"Thank you, I appreciate all your hard work."

"It's nothing, I do wonder why this particular design though, if you don't mind my asking?"

"It is a long story, I would rather not go into details, when can you have it ready."

"By tomorrow evening"

"Perfect, again I thank you greatly."

I left the blacksmith's and went to the station. I looked out at my surroundings as I awaited the train's arrival. The Fire Realm was really a huge inactive volcano, the ride around it was steep, but with the land ajusted to suit the tracks it wasn't much of a challenge.

I heard the train pulling in and got aboard. I prefered the public trains to the Hylia Express. It made me feel like just another ordinary girl traveling about, not a princess. I had to dress casually for this of course, so I wouldn't be recognized.

A smile was plastered on my face as I thought about Link's reaction. I knew he would love it, but I couldn't help worry a bit about if he didn't. I wasn't sure what the others got him, but I suppose that is up to them.

Link had told us not to worry, that this was going to be just another day. I disagreed. I believed he should celebrate his birthday in some way.

I was going to take him to the Forest Sancutary where the Lokomo Gage was found. He and I wouldn't go inside Gage's home though. I planned for us to simply go into the forest near the place and sit in a clearing to relax and eat, that's when I would present him with his new sword. I was planning on it being the day after tomorrow, Link's actual birthday date.

We we would spend the afternoon on our outing, then return to the castle.

I knew Link wouldn't want a big party or anything, so I decided to keep the usual dinner and gift exchanges we all do on each others birthdays, so he wouldn't mind it too much.

My gift should make it a bit more special, that is if he liked it. I couldn't see any reason for him not to.

I stepped off the train when it stopped at Castle Town Station and went around the shops. I bought a few things like potions and such, other things I didn't really need. I was only going this to kill some time as I was finally caught up in my work and found myself having more free time at the moment.

I went back into the castle after my short spree, going to my study to read. I opened the book of Hyruean legends and tales I have found on my ship along our travels. I had not recalled ever getting it and wondered where on earth it had come from until realization hit me. It had been a final farewell present from my ancestor who had helped Link and I beat Ganondorf, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule (Link knew him better as the King of Red Lions).

I read about the creation of Hyrule. Long ago thress goddess went from the heavens down to the chaos that as Hyrule. Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage. They shaped the land and life that was Hyrule, then left back for the heavens, leaving an ancient relic. The triforce, the power of the gods, the golden power hidden in the kkingdom of legend I learned about as a child.

There was a knock at my door as I was reading.

"Come in" I called, stepping away from my desk.

A maid entered the room.

"Good Afternoon Your Highness" she said, giving a small curtsey.

"Good Afternoon" I replied "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"A letter has come for you" she said, politely handing my the envelope.

"Ah I see, thank you" I smiled.

I dismissed her and sat back at my desk, opening the letter.

It was short.

_To Her Majesty Princess Tetra Harkinian of New Hyrule._

_I would like to personally thakn you for the kindeness and hospitality you have shown my son Prince Seth of Ocaodon._

_I dearly apologize I was unable to visit your kingdom myself last month, I am afraid I had othre matters I had to attend to and had to send my son in my place. I do hope it wasn't an inconvience to Her Highness._

_In return for your patience I wish to invite you to Ocaodon's Two Hundred-fifty year celebration, celebrating Ocaodon's founding._

_A carriage shall await you at the western border of New Hyrule one Week frmo noe to bring you to Ocaodon Castle. It is my dearest wish that Her Highness reply with news of attending. You may bring along whoever you wish._

_Sincerely,_

_From His Majesty King Leon Facade of Ocaodon._

I was thoughtful for a moment as I read the letter over again. Should I attend? I didn't really want to, but, it would be rude and might give a bad impression if I did not.

I decided to speak with my men about it at dinner. I was glad I didn't have to alone and could bring a guest with me.

The question was...who?

I slipped the letter into the pocket of my tunic and, planning on shoing it to the others later.

I went back to reading my book for a bit before leaving my study.

I made my way to dinner and took my seat. I returned the hellos I recieved.

"So Miss Tetra what have you been up to" Niko asked.

Back in the day he was never this friendly or comfortable around me, but over the years that changed, and not just with him. I wasn't the bossy tough girl I once was. When I was a pirate I had to give the impression of a strong, independent caption that kept her crew on their toes, which I did. After Link and I met and had our adventure, discovering my true identity, I had slowly softened up. Zelda's personality was more evident in me now. As a pirate I had seemed bossy and rude, but deep down, I was kind-hearted, that came from Zelda. She was more visable now in me, Tetra seeping more into the background. She did come around when I gave orders or teased my friends though. Hey, a girl has to stay true to herself, and personally, I had loved being the free-spirited Tetra.

"Not much" I answered Niko "Though, this arrived today."

I passed the letter, letting my boys pass it around the table and read it over, ending eith Link who sat next to me. I saw his brows furrow a bit as he read, uncertainty in his eyes.

"I want to know if you think I should accept' I told them.

We all discussed it over dinner and it was decided I would attend the celebration. I thought about who to take and in the end I ended up chooseing Link, who insisted when I asked. I did not object, knowing his presence would actually make me feel comfortable there.


	8. Chapter 8

_Link's POV_

It was decided that I would accompany Tetra to Ocaodon in a week. I wantde to make sure she not only got there safely, but that she was safe throughout the entire trip. I knew I was only being paranoid., I just couldn't figure out why though. I decided not to dwell on it and simply make sure everything went well. It might my big brother instincts kicking in.

In the meantime Tetra said she wanted to go over to the Forest Sanctuary, asking me to come along a few days ago.

"So, what exactly are we going to do there Zel" I asked

"Just wanted to hang out, have a little lunch, we have to celebrate your birthday somehow Hero Boy" she smiled as we boarded the train.

"Yeah, so?"

"Welll, don't you want to celebrate it?"

"It's just another day Tetra.."

She was silent for a moment after after this, her smile soon faded.

"...I see...well..it may be that way...to you...but to me...it has meaning" she said seriously.

Now it was my turn to be shocked. I wondered what meaning MY birthday could possibly have. She must have sensed my confusion, her eyes staring right into mine.

"You really don't remember...do you..." she asked.

I shook my head shamfully.

"Link...it's the day we first met..."

My eyes widened as realization dawned on me, memories flooding into my mind. My birthday was in fact the day Tetra and I met.

It was my fourteenth birthday. I had just gotten my gifts from Grandma and Aryll that day. I was looking through the telescope Aryll let me have for one day as my birthday present when I heard Aryll screaming, telling me to look up. I saw a giant monsterous bird flewing over the island as I did, and in it's clutches was a young pirate girl with blonde hair. Tetra. I had pointed my telescope as I heard sounds of cannon fire. I saw the pirates sailing after the bird,, Gonzo leading them as they tried to rescue their captian.

One of the Canonballs actually managed to hit the bird, but it ended up dropping Tetra in the process, causing her to land into the forest at the island summit.

I went after her, and after some training with a man named Orca I got a sword and and made my way up into the forest. I unfortunately found monsters there and had to fight them off. Tetra came to and fell from a tree branch as I was finishing off the final monster.

That was our first meeting.

She had helped me thorough my adventure after that whenever I needed her, and thanks to her I was able to defeat Ganondorf.

"I remember..." I nodded, feeling like an ass for upsetting her.

"You really are dense" she said, a small tugging at her lips.

"Am not" I retorted.

"Course not" she said sarcastically chuckling.

We reminisced about that day as we rode along, at last reaching the Forest Sanctuary.

I helped her off and followed her as she walked along.

"I can carry that for you" I stated, motioning to the item she was carrying strapped to her back.

I wasn't sure what it was for it was neatly wrapped. I was definately curious as to what it was and why she brought it, but didn't ask, it's not too important.

"I'm fine, I can carry it" she smiled.

It wasn't long before we stopped at a clearing, setting everything down.

"You can help me with this" she said as she pulled a blanket out of the basket we brought with us, holding one side of it.

I took the other and we spread it out on the ground, sitting down on it.

"So what will it be first Herro Boy" she asked.

I looked at the food in the basket.

"Hmmm that's tricky, you had my favorites made so I would feel torn didn't you" I accused jokingly, faking horror.

"Yep, poor boy is now a damsel in distress, torn between which he shrimpp and crab" she teased back, turning her nose up.

Tetra had grown tired of seafood over the years and now rarely ate it.

"You got me, now whatever will I do" I smirked, making my voice try to sound feminine as I put the back of hand on my forehead like I was going to swoon.

"I can save you" she laughed "Hmmm, let's start with this..."

We chatted and laughed happily as we ate, enjoying our little picnic. Tetra looked at me once we finished eating.

"Here, I want to give you this" she smiled, handing the item she had insisted on carrying.

I took it and unwrapped it, feeling silly for now realizing it was a present sooner. Damn, maybe I am dense after all. I was in utter shock as I saw what the gift was.

"It's nothing compared to the real thing, but I figured you might like it either way" she said.

I pulled the Master Sword replica out and stood up, taking it into my left hand. I swung it around, practicing some techniques.

"Thanks so much Tetra..." I said seriously "you shouldn't have gone through so much trouble."

"It's nothing, I'm glad you like it" she grinned back at me, watching in amusment as I carefully did a spin attack.

My mind went back to the days when I had the honor of wielding the true Blade of Evil's Bane itself in my fight against Ganondorf.

"This really means a lot to me" I told her.

"Don't worry about" she shook her hand dismissively" Let's get packed up and get going."

"Okay" I nodded putting the sword in it's sheath she also had replicated. It looked just like the one I had kept the real sword in.

We cleaned up and boarded the train home.

When we got home we went our separate ways, each doing their own work. We met up again when it was time for dinner.

My birthday celebration was not quite over yet. Tetra had more of my favorites prepared and the other guys had gifts for me as well. They really don't listen well on this subject do they. I had told them not to get me anything.

I recieved the presents and opened them, thanking everyone. I was glad Tetra had kept it just us former swabbies as we normally did.

I was pretty tired by the time I reached my chambers. I thanked everyone again and went to my room.

I stood on my balcony, thinking about the effort everyone went through for me today, especially Tetra. She valued our friendship as much as I did. I had to return the favor.

When her birthday came around I was going to surprise her and make it special, whether she liked it or not.

The idea of her scolding me was amusing, but I knew she would love it deep down. She may put on a tough girl act, but she is always kind-hearted, even when she acts bossy at times.

I smiled and couldn't help but think that maybe theres more to all of it. My happiness, my reason for staying at Tetra's side. It was something that went beyond friendship and kindness. I couldn't put my finger on it though.

I decided it was somehting I would figure out later on probably and changed into my night clothes, letting sleep come for me.


	9. Chapter 9

_Tetra's POV_

"Alright let's see..." I spoke to myself as I accounted all my belongings I was packing up.

I was heading over to Ocaodon tomorrow and staying there for a few days. Which was a long trip, and long trips mean planning.

I rechecked to make sure I had everything I needed, well except for my hairbrush and make up. That I was going to pack later once I got the chance.

Once I was satisfied and certain I had everything I stepped out and headed over to the courtyard, hoping Link was as prepared as I was.

When I got outside I sat on a bench and pulled out the spirit flute. A magical item I received from Anjean.

She explained that it was a special instrument and gave it to me in exchange for me doing my best for New Hyrule and protecting the people.

I had agreed, already planning on being the best sovereign I could be and living up to my real name.

I brought the flute to my lips and began planning, sorting out my thoughts as music caressed my ears.

Was I going to like Ocaodon? What about the people there? Would Link like this trip?

I had to admit I was nervous, of course I would never allow my boys to see that, I did have an image to uphold after all, but deep down I did feel some anxiety.

I wondered about how everything would go with Seth and his father, or even the people of his court and counsel.

I worried about making a fool of myself or messing up somehow.

The flute soon was lowered onto my lap as these thoughts raced through my mind. I quickly shook then out. I was a big girl now, and had already traveled to many places, so why should I be nervous.

"Pull yourself together girl" I told myself, leaving the rest of my pep talk internal. I didn't want anyone thinking I was weird for thinking aloud and speaking my thoughts.

Once I had finished my internal motivational speech I brought the flute back up to my lips once more and played, this time clearing my mind of all thoughts, focusing only on the music.

The sky was dark now. Stars lit up th sky along with the moon. I watched as the sun set and the night took over. I smiled at how beautiful it was, then went inside back to my room, putting my belongings on the ground and changing into my night clothes.

I don't know when I feel asleep but I'm guessing as I did since I woke up to Nudge gently coaxing me awake.

"Miss Tetra you must get ready, you leave in two hours" He said."Huh?" I asked confused, still not fully awake. "OH SHIT YOU'RE RIGHT WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER" i asked once I came to my senses.

I wasn't too happy. I had to do eat and get ready faster than usual today then. I guess I'll just bring some extra food along with me if needed, I was taking lunch with us anyway.

Sorry Miss, I figured you needed your rest considering how far you are traveling..." Nudge replied.

I sighed "Is Link awake?"

The boy had a habit of sleeping in.

"Don't worry I got someone to wake him up" he smirked. That smile didn't go unnoticed.

"You got Gonzo and Niko didn't you" I asked, knowing Link was in for a rude awakening.

"I did" he answered "now let's get you ready."

I sat in my vanity chair while he did my hair and make-up. I didn't mind letting him work on me as much as I did the maids, for I knew him better, plus he make my appearance reflect my personality better than they did, not that they weren't good at prep work of course, I just thought Nudge was better at it.

Once that was done he went over to my wardrobe and choose a tunic and pants for me to wear so I would be more comfortable during the trip. I thanked him and allowed him to go. I was perfectly capable of putting my clothes on myself after all.

Once everything was in order I left my chambers and went over to breakfast and sat down to eat. My head turned to the sound of the door opening and I watched as an unhappy (and probably still half asleep) Link entered the room, dressed appropriately, though his hair was still messy.

I looked towards a maid and beckoned her over. I whispered for her to bring me a brush from my room. She glanced at the groggy looking Link as he sat down and immediately understood.

"Big Brother stop being such a lazy butt " I spoke, doing a bad impersonation of his younger sister.

Link looked over at me and glared as he ate, not amused by my humor, replying with a "whatever" as the maid returned with my brush.

"Time was running out so I quickly finished eating, glad Nudge was good at timing his work so I did have time to eat a good breakfast after all. I pulled Link outside, dragging his reluctant ass over to the station.

A couple of men brought our belongings from our rooms, walking with them through town as setting them down as The Hylia Express pulled up to a stop.

"Shall we load this onboard Your Highness" one asked.

"Yes, please, just a moment" I replied and brought my brush to Link's hair.

He mumbled something about waking up too damn early as I fixed his hair, making me chuckle. I suppose it was a bit early, probably about six-thirty in the morning.

"Not much of a morning person are you" I asked, throwing his words he once told me back at him.

"Nope" he replied, popping the P as he threw my response back at me.

Once I was finished I put my brush in with the rest of my belongings and allowed the men to load them up in the cargo section of the train.

Link and I boarded the train and took our seats. The whistle blew and soon we were off on our way.

I took out some food I had grabbed last minute and gave it to Link, letting him finish breakfast.

He was soon fully awake and we chatted to pass the time. We played some card games as well, and I can proudly say I beat him in war.

"So, what do you think it's going to be like in Ocaodon" I asked him.

"I don't know, Prince Seth did make it sound lovely and beautiful when he told us about it" he answered.

"Hearing about it and actually being there are two different things Link."

"I know Zel, we'll just have to see how it goes when we get there."

I nodded, realizing the discussion the that topic could go no further. I was feeling a bit sleepy so I began to close my eyes, drifting slowly to sleep. I rested my head against Link's shoulder without realizing it. He didn't say anything so he must have not minded it. I let myself fall asleep.I ended up awakening around noon, my stomach felt hungry, but didn't growl yet. I took out some food from my bag I had with me before it could ate lunch, giving Link his share.

We happily enjoyed our food as we looked out the windows at the scenery. We were almost at the border and should be arriving soon.

Link helped me off the train when we did. A carriage stood out in the area and we made our way to it.

"Princess Tetra and Lord Link of New Hyrule correct" the guy I assumed was the coachman asked.

"Indeed, you must be our escort am I correct" I replied.

"Indeed" the man nodded and opened the door for us. Link helped me in before getting in himself, sitting down beside me.

The train engineer transferred our luggage to the carriage and soon enough e were off.

"Look's like it shouldn't be too much longer' Link stated.

"We'll arrive in the morning, there should be a town on the way where we can stop and check into an inn, from what I remember" I replied. After I had sent my reply to King Leon, he replied back to me, expressing his joy that I was coming. He wrote that there was a town along the route and that we were to check in and eat at the nearby cafe, explaining everything to me.

"Sounds good" he nodded.

We talked for a few ours as the ride progressed. I laughed as Link told me how Niko and Gonzo scared him so much with their sudden noise that he bumped his head on the headboard. I knew it would be a rude awakening indeed. We continued chatting and soon I feel asleep once again.

I was awakened by the violent shaking of the carriage. I drew the curtain of the carriage door window and looked outside. Smoke filled the air.

"YOUR HIGHNESS, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK" the coachman shouted, throwing open the door. Link was now awake as well and rushed outside, me following closely behind.

Link quickly pulled me to him and hid us behind the carriage, pressing me against him as a bomb flew through the air. I realized that's where all the smoke came from.

"Who is attacking us" I asked, looking over at the man as he pulled out a sword.

"Bandits" he replied.

I remained in Link's arms, scolding myself mentally for not bringing a sword like he and coachman did. Perhaps Link was more prepared than I thought.

"How touching" a voice called as the group of bandits that were attacking us began to surround us.

"Protecting your woman, most noble" said another.

I grew angry, Link was my friend, but I wasn't his woman, or anyone's for that matter. Romance was actually never in mind come to think of it.

"Fuck off" I said. I wanted to say more but Link gave me a shut-the-hell-up look, causing me to keep my mouth shut. Right, this was no time to be a smart ass, I had to use my brain to think of a plan.

It might have been too late for that though, for one of the bandits unsheathed his sword and charged forward, looking pissed off.

Link was able to block the attack with his own sword, the one I gave him. He thrusting the blade stabbing the man in the side and causing him to double over in pain and Link made a few more cuts. I knew they weren't lethal, for Link would never take a life unless he had no other options, he was just trying to keep the bandits weak now with his strikes and slow them down.

Using this as an oppertunity I ran to the bandits and took his weapon from him, glad to have something to help protect myself with.

The rest of the group looked really ticked off at their buddy's suffering, coming at us with their swords.

I held my sword tightly in my hand, fighting them off as I inflicted wounds. I followed Link's example, doing only enough damage to slow them down, not that it made me happy about it though.

Blood stained my close as I fought, some of it, being mine for a few of the assholes managed to wounds me as well, giving me a good gash in my side.

Link was doing well with his fighting, a few bad looking cuts here and there, but he somehow managed to tough it out and give the bandits even more damage, than they did to him.

I hissed in pain as another gash appeared on my arm, a sound that didn't go unnoticed as Link quickly came to my side. He got payback for me as he executed a vertical slice.

"Damn it...We're done here..for no" said one bandit. I assume he is the leader. "You will pay for this."

The men retreated, following their leader. At least, I thought it was all of them. I felt something was still off as I watched them slowly leave the battle sight. I seriously hate being right sometimes.

Link Let out a hiss of pain as a sword stabbed through his back. One bandit remained, determined. He ran his blade through Link again, not all the way, but still pretty deep.

I didn't think when I saw this happen. I just let my body guide me as as I snuck up behind the piece of shit, much like he did to Link, and returned the stabs. I kept hacking away as anger consumed me, the man's blood staining my clothes. When it was truly over, one person lay dead on the ground, my eyes widening and my body shaking as realization hit me like bricks. I had taken someone's life.

I quickly looked over at Link as groaned in pain, lying on the ground, his own clothes blood stained. I feared he might die of blood loss. I quickly put the thought of the bandit's death out of my mind and held Link in my arms.

"You better stay awake for me you hear, Link" I called to him, then turned towards the coachmen who had been fight as well, protecting the horses that had pulled us along.

"We need to hurry and get him to an infirmary" I told him, then turned back to Link "Come on Hero Boy, you better not die on me."

I felt a few tears of worry fall as I looked at his now unconscious form, remembering the time when I had believed him to be dead.

It was when Aryll had been kidnapped by the same bird that had taken me. Link them asked me to take him to the Forsaken Fortress, where she had been held in Ganondorf's clutches. I had reluctantly agreed and took him there, helping him get in. I remembered watching as he flew through the air from the top of the fortress, landing somewhere I don't know.

I had shed a few tears then, believing the bird had killed him, and back then, I hadn't understood why I had cried, for I barely knew him then. It is different now.

"Link...LINK...COME ONE WAKE UP!"

My words were wasted on deaf ears.

"Your Grace" asked a familiar voice I slowly began to to recognize as I turned to face the one it belonged to.

I ended up looking into the golden eyes of Prince Seth.


	10. Chapter 10

For once I was glad that Seth was present. I did wonder why he was out here like this in the forest, but my mind was too busy worrying about Link to question him.

"Seth we need to get him help..." I said, not sure of what else to say except the obvious. I didn't really care that I was direct though. I was going to be that way until I was sure Link would be alright.

"I understand" he replied and looked over at the coachmen. The helped me get Link into the carriage, laying him down on the seat.

I went to where my belongings were stored and pulled out some bandages and water, making sure to grab a bottle with me before going to Link's side.

"Here" Seth said, handing me a cloth "you might need this."

"Thank you" I nodded, giving him a small smile of gratitude.

I sat on the carriage floor next to Link and wet the cloth with the water as Seth ordered for the carriage to follow him through a shortcut.

I treated Link's wounds as the ride went on, using the wet cloth to clean out the cuts and gashes that were visible through the tears in his tunic.

"Please be okay please be okay" I kept chanting quietly out loud, praying to the goddess' to help him.

I taped some folded gauze over the injuries, applying pressure to help stop the bleeding and make sure any infections didn't get in and make his condition worse.

Once I did all I could I treated myself the same way before taking the bottle I had taken inside and opening it, drinking the red contents inside.

The red potion tasted vile, especially since I wasn't too used to them anymore. I only drank a bit, saving most of it for Link. I gently raised his head a bit and opened his mouth, letting the substance slowly go down.

It wasn't much, but the potion designed for health should quicken the healing process.

I was silent in my seat for most of the ride. I was relieved when I saw we were passing by the castle gates after what seemed like ages, though it was probably only hours.

"Get their belongings to their rooms understood, I want no questions right now" Seth ordered his staff that greeted us outside. They obeyed with any obligation and dispersed after I told them which suitcase was mine and which was Link's.

I looked at his still form. The potion was helping, but it only now began to take effect. I knew it would take more that my quick aid to restore him.

Seth helped me support Link on one side while I supported the other. Together we brought him to the castle infirmary where Seth called for a doctor before turning to me.

"Go rest Your Grace, you've been through enough today" he said.

"I shall once the doctor arrives" I replied. I wasn't leaving this room that easily.

"But Your Grace, you are injured as well, go rest and the doctor will see you in your room once Lord Link has been tended to."

"I wish to stay here until then, I will not leave until I'm sure he is okay" I stated firmly.

"Very well" he sighed after a moment "I do want to know what happened anyway."

We sat down in the chairs that were in the room. I explained everything that happened. Seth told me he had been riding nearby when he hears the sounds of our battle and came to investigate, which is how he had come to find us. The doctor then arrived minutes later.

"You sent for me Your Highness" spoke a feminine voice.

"Ah yes, indeed I did, please aid Lord Link here" Seth replied.

The doctor was a beautiful young woman with red hair and malachite eyes. I was a little surprised that she was the doctor, but hey, I guess a woman really can be anything she wants. I watched as she went to Link and examined his wounds.

"Alright I'll tend to him" she said "Could one of you please remove his tunic while I get the supplies.

"I can" I said, blushing a bit at the thought but quickly getting myself together. I gently removed his top, exposing his torso.

Another woman came in along with the doctor.

"My assistant" she explained "Now Your Grace, please go rest for a bit, take a hot bath if you like, it will help clean your own wounds."

"But what abou- I began speaking.

"Her Grace shall return once she has cleaned up, please tend to her then" Seth spoke to the doctor, cutting me off, much to my agitation.

"But" I began to protest, only to be interrupted again.

"Please, go on Your Grace, I assure you Lord Link will be alright" the assistant spoke.

I sighed, wanting to argue more, but my own fatigue prevented that.

"Come I'll show you to your room" Seth said, gently taking my hand.

I allowed him to lead me over to the guest rooms, listening as he told me which one was Link's and which one was mine.

"Thank you.." I spoke softly as Seth began opening the door to my room "For helping Link and I..."

'Do not fret about it, just please get some rest, I have a few matters I must attend to, so I shall see you in court tomorrow" He replied.

"Tomorrow" I asked confused.

"I assume you are worried about your friend, and after today it's best if you try to calm down and relax."

"I suppose you are correct."

"I shall see you later then, let me know if anything is needed, you are an honored guest after all."

"I thank you for such kindness, I do regret that we met under such circumstances though."

"Don't worry, see the doctor when you are ready."

"I will."

Seth left the room, spoke to a nearby maid in the hall, then headed in his own direction.

"Shall I draw a bath for you Your Highness" the maid he had spoken to asked, entering the room.

"Ah yes, thank you" I answered.

She went to the adjoined bathroom and I could her the water running into the tub. She came out once she was done.

"All finished Milady, please enjoy" she said.

I thanked her once again and headed inside as she left the chambers. I stripped myself of my torn outfit and stepped in.

I noticed the water had a pleasant scent to it, recognizing it as lavender. The maid must have put some in.

I let myself relax, or at least tried to. My mind began reliving what happened today, and I was glad for the good parts, like Seth finding us, his shortcut helping us arrive ahead of schedule. There as one thing I couldn't shake away from my brain. The dead bandit.

I know I shouldn't feel sorry for him, but I couldn't shake the guilt I felt. He had died by my hand. Yes, he may have been a low-life, but he was still a person, with the right to life. I stole that right from him without thinking, now he won't ever have the chance to possibly mend his ways. Okay so he wouldn't change that, I know, but still, what right did I have for taking his life. I felt tears slide down my face as guilt washed over me. I had my emotions to consume my mind, and thus my actions and caused murder. I was a cold-hearted killer.

Once I figured I had been in the bath long enough I took out a dress from my luggage. The bombs that had been thrown were fortunately poorly aimed, thus resulting in practically no damage to the carriage or our belongings at all. My belongings were perfectly in tact.

I made myself more presentable and made my way back to the infirmary, trying to numb the guilt away.

The doctor had been patiently waiting for me in the room, looking after Link when I walked in. I assume she had dismissed her assistant as I didn't see her.

"Ah, I'm pleased to see you look much better Your Grace" she smiled.

I nodded, faking a smile and glancing over at Link.

"He shall be fine, I cleaned him up with some disinfectant and redressed his wounds, you gave him some potion and treated him prior to your arrival I assume" she asked.

"I did, I didn't want him to get an infection and worsen...I even drank a little of the potion myself" I answered.

"Good, the potion was taking effect and his wounds were gradually healing, so you made my work easier, now, let's tend to your wounds, I music ask you to remove your dress though..."

I did as asked, letting the top half of my dress crunch up around my waist, letting her examine me and look over my injuries. Normally I would feel embarrassed and self-conscious, but seeing as we are both girls I sucked it up and let her do her job. She dressed me in bandages in case my wounds should open again and tended to me. I fixed my dress back up when she was done, relieved Link was asleep through that.

"Just get some rest now, both of you" she said.

"I will, I will stay here for now" I told her, hoping she would not argue with me.

She didn't fortunately. She simply nodded and left, leaving Link and I on our own. I pulled a chair up next to his bed and sat down. I suddenly felt the urge to hold his hand. I gave into it, gently taking it in mine.

Seth came in sometime later, carrying food.

"Here, thought you might be hungry" he said, handing the plate to me,

"Thank you...sorry about missing court..." I apologized, feeling ashamed at how rude I must seem.

"It's no big deal, you can attend tomorrow" he smiled.

I nodded and ate silent;y, using proper manners, even if I was not at a table.

Seth and I talked a little bit, helping me feel a bit better about today, though I didn't tell him how I felt about being a murderer. I didn't want to talk about that part. He stood up from his chair when he had to leave.

We said our goodbyes and I went back to holding Link's hand once we were alone. I rested my head beside him on the mattress and let myself be taken away to dream land as sleep dragged me under its spell.


	11. Chapter 11

_Link's POV_

My eyes opened as I gained consciousness. I quickly closed them again as the light in the room blinded me. I tried again, opening my eyes a bit more slowly, allowing them to adjust. I glanced around the room, slowly sitting up, examining my surroundings. Where was I?

A soft sound caught my attention. Breathing. I looked to my left, finding Tetra asleep in a chair, her head rested on the mattress.

I looked down finding my fingers intertwined with hers.

"Tetra" I spoke softly, my voice still a bit heavy from sleep.

Her eyes slowly blinked open, looking around before stopping at me. She shot up immediately, letting go of my hand.

"Link, you're awake" she smiled, relief evident in her voice. Was she worried about me? What happened? Oh right, the bandits...

Shit, I really got my ass kicked in the end there. Memories of the fight came flooding back into my mind. I was hurt, no wonder she was worried. I suddenly remembered she had some injuries herself.

"Tetra you okay" I asked, looking her over to see if she was in any pain, though it pointless, if she was she would never show it.

"Yes I'm fine Hero Boy" she chuckled "The doctor patched me up nicely so I'm all good."

"That's good" I smiled.

"Now, how do YOU feel" she asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Well...My head's a little groggy and I feel kind of sore, but alright I guess" I answered her honestly. If I tried to lie she would know immediately and call me out on it.

"That's a relief" she sighed. I could see her visibly relax a little.

"So uh, where are we" I asked. Although I knew the room to be a clinic of sorts from what I saw in my surroundings, I still didn't recognize the place, and I doubted we were back in New Hyrule.

"Ocaodon Castle" she answered "Seth found us here after the fight and led us here."

"I see..." I answered. I wasn't sure what to make of that fact, considering there was something about him I didn't like last time. I suppose I should be grateful though. I'll have to give him my thanks later.

I saw Tetra's eyes look over at a clock on the wall. I followed their gaze.

The clock read eight, and, seeing as how sunlight was coming into the room it was definitely morning.

"I'll be right back, going to get us some breakfast" she smiled, getting up from her chair.

"I'll come with you, just need to change first and get cleaned up" I said, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"No, stay here and rest up, I'll be back in a minute" she replied quickly.

"But-" I started.

"No...stay Hero Boy" she cut me off, her tone serious.

"I'm fine, really, and I'm not a dog" I told her, a frown on my face

"I don't give a damn just stay put, I'm not going to argue over this with you" she answered, her voice raising just a bit. I could tell arguing with her was pointless, besides, she's right, I need to recover first.

"Fine..." I gave in, though I gave her a look that let her know I wasn't happy about it.

She smiled apologetically and headed out the room, though not before looking back at me to make sure I wasn't in any pain. The only thing that hurt was my stomach though that's probably from hunger, how long was I out anyway I wondered.

I rested my head against the pillows and closed my eyes as I waited for Tetra to return. It wasn't long before a pleasant smell of cooked food filled the air, replacing the sterile smell of the clinic as Tetra returned with two full plates.

"Well eat up" She said whilst handing me a plate. I noticed a fork was already in her mouth. The damn girl started eating without me.

"Gee, thanks for waiting until you got here to start chowing down" I said sarcastically, rolling me eyes. She knew I wasn't really mad though, hell, she probably was starving herself so I was glad she was eating, it would help her recover more quickly.

"Hey, excuuuuuuuuse me princess but walking there and back is a workout worthy of gluttony" she chuckled.

"Right, anyway thanks" I smiled and took the plate from her.

We began eating and I was relieved to have some food in me to give me energy, plus my stomach won't sound like a dying whale.

Once we finished she took the plates and left the room to drop them off for the kitchen staff to clean. It didn't take too long for her to return, this time with a bottle of red liquid.

"Drink this" Tetra ordered.

"huh, oh...okay" I agreed.

I took the bottle from her and looked at it's contents, recognizing them immediately as red potion.

"Do I really have to" I whined. It was forever since I had this sort of stuff so I wasn't as used to it as I had once been when I was no my adventures so I really didn't want to drink the disgusting fluid.

"Yes, you do, now hurry up, the doctor will be here soon to check on you" she answered.

"Must you always be so bossy Zel" I asked, faking hurt.

"Yep, now come on Hero Boy" she smiled.

I took a deep breath and lifted the bottle to my mouth, letting the medicine hit my taste buds. It was not as bad as I thought it would be, actually, it wasn't that strong of a taste at all, like I just had some before. Wait a minute did Tetra...?

She took the empty bottle from my hands once I had finished the whole bottle off.

"Happy now?" I asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"Yep" she smiled.

While we waited for the doctor to come Tetra updated me on what happened. She told me how one of the bandits had snuck up on me and attacked, injuring me and causing me to black out then went though the rest of the story about how Seth had found us and led us through a shortcut to the castle where we were taken care off. One part of her story bothered me.

"So what happened to the bandit" I asked, knowing well he didn't make it back to the group.

"I fought him off..." she said "and..defeated him..."

I looked her over closely as she spoke. I finally registered what she meant and understood the man's fate. Tetra had killed him, and the ordeal haunted her.

"You did right you know..." I told her. It was true, who knows how many lives she had unknowingly saved. He could have killed more traveller and hurt other innocent people, the man deserved what he got.

"I don't want to talk about" she said, sounding cold. I didn't bring the subject up further, not wanting to upset her more.

I nodded and remained silent as the doctor came in.

"I see you're awake, how do you feel" The doctor asked as she walked in. I was a bit surprised the doctor was a woman but didn't say anything about it. I did not want to seem sexist after all.

"I'm a little sore on my back and sides, but other than that I'm alright" I answered truthfully.

"I see, did you drink the potion I had Her Grace bring in?"

"Yes"

"Well then the pain should subside soon, drink another two or three bottles today and you'll be fine by tomorrow."

"I'll make sure he does" Tetra cut in, joining the conversation.

"You should do the same, just in case" the doctor told her.

"I will" Tetra replied.

"Alright, now I wish to check on Lord Link's wounds so if you wouldn't mind..." The doctor smiled at Tetra, causing her to blush.

"Oh..OH right right, well Let me know when you are done" she said and exited the room.

I didn't see why she had to leave, Tetra had seen me with my shirt before when we trained. I didn't find it a big deal, must be girl stuff I guess.

I removed my shirt and the doctor undressed my wounds, examining the injuries. I was coming along well and quickly recovering thanks to the potions and after adding new bandages around me just in case she soon left, allowing Tetra back in.

"Everything alright" she asked.

"Yep" I smiled, putting my shirt on quickly as she entered through the doorway.

We chatted for a while. She stayed by me practically the whole day apart from Lunch and when she was not needed. I continued to drink the potions throughout the day along with her and soon the pain I had felt was gone. I would have to make it up to her for this, it was hard to explain, but her being here made me happy.

It was evening now and she had to go to court with Seth and meet everyone.

"I have to try to make a good impression" she had explained.

I understood that well, and tomorrow I would be attending which I was pleased about. I didn't like the idea of Tetra being with Seth alone, not that he would do anything. I knew he wasn't a threat to her, but I still didn't like the idea.

While Tetra was gone the doctor came in and told me I could go to my room which I pleased about. A maid showed me to my room and drew a bath for me. I got in and got cleaned up after she left then changed into my night clothes. I didn't need to wear my bandages anymore and just had to be careful, which shouldn't be too much of an issue.

I layed down in my bed and closed my eyes, wondering how Tetra was doing. I'll ask her about it tomorrow. I was tired right now so I let my mind wander until eventually I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

My eyes opened from under my arm as the morning light hit my face. I looked around the room, beginning to stretch myself out but quickly stopping. I expected to feel pain due to my injuries so I was surprised I could stretch without too much trouble.

I took my shirt off and faced my back towards the mirror, turning my neck to I could see some of my reflection. I removed the bandages I had on and examined my back. Nothing.

There remained nothing but a few faded scars. Those potions really are something.

I smiled and went over to my luggage, chosing something to wear for breakfast. I headed out once I was dressed, opening the door to find Tetra standing there, her hand up as if she was about to knock.

"Oh, hey you're awake" she smiled.

"Yeah, what's up" I asked.

"I came to get you so we could go to breakfast."

"Ah, well I was just about to go over there right now."

"Oh, perfect."

We walked down the halls together. I let Tetra show me the way, saving me from having to ask a staff member which way I should go like I had originally planned.

"So, how do you feel" she asked as we walked.

"I'm alright" I responded "never better actually" I replied honestly. I actually felt pretty well rested and full of energy. I'm guessing it's the potions.

"Oh really" she raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"Yep" I answered.

When we reached the dining hall a few people were already walking in, taking their seats around the table as servants brought plates of food and cups of tea. The air in the room was filled with the delicious smells and I could already feel my mouth water a tiny bit at the thought. I kept my mouth shut.

We entered in last and Tetra led us to our seats. I kept my eyes cast down, staring at the designs of the tablecloth. I was uncomfortable with all the eyes that turned and looked at me in surprise.

Seth walked in.

"Good morning gentlemen, Ladies" he greeted politely, looking at everyone.

"Good morning" echoed other voices as Seth took his seat.

We all ate and talked, Seth formally introducing me to everyone, and everyone being introduced to me.

"So, you were injured?" one young woman asked.

"Yes, I greatly apologize for not attending court yesterday" I answered. I hoped I didn't seem rude because I wasn't in court yesterday, though, they should understand...

"Do not fret over it" spoke another voice "we are pleased you have made a remarkable recovery."

"Indeed, We are quite pleased to see you are well enough to join us" Seth spoke.

"Thank you for your concern" I answered as people went around expressing their joy at seeing me in better health. I was just glad not to be stuck in bed.

I listened as everyone spoke of the plans of tomorrow's upcoming celebration, which I did find a little interesting, and somewhat troubling. I wasn't much of a dancer, actually the only time I danced was for a little bit will Aryll during birthday parties back on outset, but it was never ballroom dancing, not even when I danced with Tetra the night we celebrated the victory against Ganondorf. I wondered if Tetra knew anything about ballroom dancing, I doubted she had any formal experience, but maybe her instincts will help her as they did before, the reason she is a good monarch and a natural leader.

The whole thing went by in sort of blur for me. Tetra teased me about how daydreaming to much as we walked back to our guest rooms together. I couldn't quite disagree. I was sort of in my own world, trying not to feel too self-conscious around everyone.

Seth came up to us as we were standing in the corridor talking. I sighed internally, what is with this guy anyway?

"Ah, Princess Tetra, Lord Link I am pleased I found you" he smiled, though it was mostly at Tetra I imagine, or maybe it was just me.

"Prince Seth, has something happened" Tetra asked, a little confused.

"No not at all, you see, there is something I wished to ask you, if I may" he answered, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, please, feel free to do so" she nodded, waiting.

"I was wondering if Your Grace would give me the honor of attending the ball with me" he stated sheepishly. What does he mean?

"What do you mean, I am already attending, that's why I ca-" she began before Seth cut her off.

"I mean, allowing me to be your escort, sort of what you would call...a date."

"A...date...?"

"Well yes, please do consider it, let me know when you have an answer."

With that he was off, leaving Tetra and I in shock. If I didn't really like Seth at first, I definitely did not like like him now, if I could just figure out why.

Tetra and I went our separate ways not long after that as we went into our rooms. She had to think about Seth's proposal and I had my own figuring out to do.

Throughout the rest of the day I was busy trying to figure out why Seth's attraction to Tetra bothered me so much. It was not like I had a claim on her or anything, and we weren't a couple so she had the right to court who she wished. We were best friends, but nothing more, so I shouldn't care if he asked her out right? I don't understand it. Come to think of it, I've experienced this emotion before, even back when we travelled and local island boys at different stops would look her over. Even in New Hyrule she received those looks of attraction, especially as she got older nad more desirable feminine features became more prominent. Damn it why am even thinking this way like a total pervert.

I was more than happy to return to my room after evening court and go to bed, trying to sort out my confusion. I was able to finally figure out one think as I reflected on why I didn't like others giving Tetra such affectionate looks, and why I worried about her returning such feelings. I was jealous. the question left to figure out was...why?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading this far into my story. I hope you all are enjoying it. Now I just want to give a quick shout out to Dragongirl12345 for being the first to review and favorite this. Thanks for the support. Now, on with Chapter 13.**

* * *

_Tetra's POV_

I entered my room in utter shock. Did I really hear Seth right, or did I misunderstand something. I hoped it was the latter, though, it was foolish of me to hold such hope. Seth explained his intentions crystal clear.

"A date... a date...goddess what am I going to do" I spoke to myself as I paced my bedroom back and forth.

It wasn't that I hated Seth or disliked him. I knew he wasn't a bad guy, but I didn't find myself attracted to him in a romantic way. I actually never thought about any boy in such a way actually, well...maybe there was one I associated with romance, but in my mind I was only playing around. I couldn't possibly harbor such feelings...could I?

I thought deeply about Seth's proposal. I wasn't exactly taken or in any relationship, so that was not much of an excuse. I did have the right to court someone if I wished so it wasn't like that was anything holding me back, but then again, Seth did ask suddenly, and I wasn't sure I was prepared to date someone, considering I barely knew him.

My mind searched for excuses to turn down his request. There weren't too many reasons not to deny him. He did help us after we were attacked, and it's not like he was rude or an ass to me or my friends. The truth is...he seemed like a polite, nice, down to earth guy. What if it is all a facade though? What if he is only acting kindly so we do not screw up the relations between our countries?

There was only one way to find out.

As much as I didn't like it, my answer was clear. I would accept. What did I have to lose? If Seth was a decent guy as he made out to be, it wouldn't be a bad thing right, it wouldn't hurt would it? If Seth was a jerk then I would have nothing more to do with him on the matter. I groaned, romance was definitely not my forte.

"Wait...what about..." I began, thinking out aloud again.

What about Link. It was clear to me Link wasn't too fond of Seth, he sort of had an unspoken, dislike towards him. It was not what I would call hatred, but sort of another feeling I couldn't quite put my finger on. I wasn't too blind to notice how Link tried to seem unemotional and apathetic whenever Seth was near, or spoken of. I wish I could figure it all out.

I decided not to dwell on it and let Seth know my answer tonight at court. I fixed my hair a bit and stood on the balcony for a while, lost in my thoughts until it was time to leave. Seth asked us this morning if Link and I wanted to go for a ride around Ocaodon's bigger towns. I had agreed, seeing as a little tour would be interesting in my opinion. I always did love a little adventure and something new.

I was opening the door and saw Link stepping out of his room.

"Hey" I forced a smile. It felt really strange to fake a smile, or anything for that matter, with Link. We were always ourselves and honest with each. So why was I faking a smile feeling guilty about my choice all of a sudden. It was not like I was doing anything wrong, so why did I feel awful about agreeing to go out with Seth as his date. What does Link feel about this anyway?

"Hey" he replied "You okay?"

Yes" I replied "Shall we get going..."

"Yeah, let's go."

We walked in silence over to the castle entrance where we were to meet Seth nd the carriage we were to ride in. It was awkward, to say the least. Link and I were never like this before...

"So..uh..I thought about Seth's proposal..." I began speaking, first of all to break the silence, and second, I wanted Link to know my decision, it wouldn't be fair not to let him know, besides, I couldn't hide it even if I wanted to.

"I see...You're going to accept, aren't you" Link looked at me, his expression unreadable. I guess he figured it out. Did I really make it so obvious?

I nodded. I kept silent, not sure what to say. I was surprised when I saw Link smile, thinking for a moment maybe he was alright with me and Seth having a date, at least...until I realized his smile was a bit forced.

"I'm happy for you" he said, wearing a mask to hide how he really was feeling. I knew he truly didn't want me going through with this.

"Are you really" I challenged. I wanted Link to be honest, even if we didn't agree, we were supposed to be truthful with each other. I would rather have him openly disagreeing with me than putting on an act for my sake. There was no need for him to shoulder such a burden.

"Yes, Seth is a decent guy, he did help us out after all, and he is respectful towards you, so I don't see anything wrong with accepting, besides, if he turns out to be a jerk I'll just kick his ass for you then" he winked.

I gave him a half smile. I was glad he was still joking around, but I knew he was lying. I hated it. I did not see any point in calling him out on the topic further though, knowing well he would try to look happy for my sake. My guilt seemed to grow.

"I suppose so, though, I can handle him myself if need be" I smiled back.

We continued to walk in silence until we reached the outside and met up with Seth.

"Your Grace, Lord Link, Greetings" Seth smiled.

"Greetings Your Highness" I smiled politely. Link put on his fake smile once again and politely gave Seth his salutations.

"Shall we be going" Link asked, looking at us both.

"Of course" Seth replied, offering me his hand to help me in. I sighed internally and reluctantly accepted, hiding how uncomfortable I was with this situation. Link hopped in after me, followed by Seth, and we were soon off. It was awkward for me, knowing Link's feelings yet acting as if I didn't care. Of course he hid his dislike for my sake, but I was a horrid friend for not doing something to make things right. My only comfort was that I knew he understood that I was doing this only for political reasons, at least, I hope he understands...

"So, Your Highness...I thought about your offer..." I began, looking at while secretly sneaking glances at the blond haired hero sitting next to me.

"You have?" he asked.

"Yes, I agree to accompany you to the ball" I stated "Just to properly thank you for helping Link and I, plus allowing us here in Ocaodon" I blurted out. I was trying to convey that I had no interest in him, so he wouldn't ask for something like this again. I prayed it got through.

"Well, I am pleased to hear it" she smiled "I thank you for accepting."

"It is nothing, think nothing of it" I forced myself to smile back. This was going to be a long ride...

I listened and looked out the windows as Seth gave me the verbal tour and pointed everything out, much like I had for him back in New Hyrule. It was actually quite interesting.

"I had no idea Ocaodon had such a rich history" I said as Seth told me the history behind some of the buildings and places.

"There are also plenty of legends as well I should tell you them sometime" he replied.

"I would like that" I smiled. What was wrong with me, why was I bonding with Seth this way? I'm a horrible friend to Link.

"Are there any legends in New Hyrule" he asked.

"Well, yes, there are a few I know as well."

"Well, we should swap tales then" he chuckled.

I merely nodded, then snuck at glance at my best friend, who seemed to be in his own world. Nayru please don't let him be too angry with me.


	14. Chapter 14

_Link's POV_

I stared out the window as Tetra and Seth talked throughout the ride. He spoke of Ocaodon's history, and mentioned there are some interesting legends to be heard. Tetra being who she was had always held a great interest in such things and seemed more attentive to his words once he mentioned such things.

"There are also plenty of legends as well, perhaps I should should tell you them sometime" He smiled at her.

"I would like that" she replied.

I snuck a quick glance at her from my peripheral vision, seeing that, although she was talking about one of her favorite things, she seemed sort of unhappy. Did she feel guilty about hitting it off with Seth like this?

She knew I was unease by her choice, despite the fact I bluntly lied to her face without even thinking. I had no idea she knew me so well, even when I smiled and joked around like I did in an attempt to hide it and not upset her. _Looks like you screwed that up Link, _I mentally scolded myself. I wanted Tetra to have fun on this trip and now I ruined it for her. What was wrong with me.

I wasn't much in the mood for making polite conversation, not that I had much to say anyway. I added into the their chatter only when spoken to or I thought of a quick comment, just to keep up appearances sake in front of Seth.

Why was I jealous about this. It wasn't like Tetra and I were an item, or were going to be, we were best friends, but nothing more. Was I jealous because I felt Seth was replacing me as her new best friend? It can't be the case. He asked her out so he obviously wants to be more than that. Why did that bother me though? As far as I am considered Tetra has every right to court someone if she wished, it shouldn't matter to me, so why did it?

I sighed internally and thought about the other times I had felt this way. I recalled other men showing romantic interest in her and making me feel jealousy. It was then that it slowly dawned on me. I didn't want others to become Tetra's, I wanted to be hers, but...how come? I harbored no such feelings for her...did I?

Goddess this was all so confusing.

"Well, it's from an ancient kingdom, known as Hyrule..." I heard Tetra say. The mention of Hyrule bringing me out of my trance, and along with it some memories of the castle that once knew the sun's rays, now a home for life that lives beneath the waves.

"Please, do tell" Seth said eagerly. Judging by his expression, he might actually have something in common with her. He was probably into myths and legends as much as Tetra was. I could guess what story she was going to tell.

"Alright" she answered, and cleared her throat softly before speaking "There once was a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden, it was a prosperous land, blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace..."

"But one day a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself" I cut in "With it's strength at his command...he spread darkness across the kingdom, but, when all hope seemed lost and the hour of doom seemed at hand..."

"A young boy, clothed in green, appeared, as of from nowhere" Tetra looked at him, a grin on her face, making me smile back at her" Wielding the Blade of Evil's Bane he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light."

"This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time" I added, still looking at Tetra as I did, really looking at her. The way her hair fell perfectly around her, the way her violet-blue eyes shine, especially when she was smiling or laughing "The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became a legend."

"But then...a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom" she followed along "the great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero..."

"Once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs." I spoke.

"The people believed the Hero of Time would again come to save them...but the hero did not appear." She followed.

"Faced by an onslaught of evil the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods." I continued, the story embedded into my mind.

"In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate." She continued.

"What became of that kingdom...none remain who know" I said. Wrong...Tetra and I know. Memories flashed of when Daphnes told us what had transpired, right before revealing Tetra who true identity. I remember, I had to leave her in that castle, to return power to the Master Sword and collect parts of the Triforce of Courage, only to return to her being kidnapped. I had worried about her greatly, my anger against Ganondorf had given me the strength to defeat him, and rescue my precious Zelda. MY, precious...Tetra...

"The memory of the kingdom vanished" She spoke, oblivious to my inner thoughts "But, the legend survived...on the wind's breath" she finished, looking at me with a smile, then back to Seth. He seemed pleased by the tale.

"I heard of something similar,of an old kingdom long forgotten" he nodded.

"Yes, Lord Link and I...our ancenstors were from Ancient Hyrule" she spoke.

"Back on Outset Island, it's a custom to dress boys in green like the hero when they become of age" I added in "Tetra and I met on my birthday celebration when I had reached such an age, though, it is most likely the Hero of Time was older when he saved Hyrule."

"Probably" Tetra nodded.

Once again memories of that day flashed into my mind, leaving home, staying at Tetra's side, rescuing her from nay evil that came our way, all of it making me realize one thing.

I wanted to be at Tetra's side and protect her, I was jealous and didn't want her to court others.

That I love her.

Goddess, what am I going to do.

When we eventually got back to Ocaodon Castle to get ready for court and and rest up I was ecstatic. I needed the alone time, even if for half an hour or so. My brain was busy with one thing on my mind, my new realization.

I knew for a fact that I liked Tetra now and I couldn't deny it and lie to myself, but what was I to do about it. I couldn't exactly tell her, or at least, not now anyway, not with Seth around asking for dates. What if she didn't return my feelings, for that was more likely than not, or she got too embarrassed and avoided me entirely once I told her. I couldn't risk my friendship with her.

I sighed as I plopped onto the bed and covered my face with the pillow. _What am I going to do?_


	15. Chapter 15

Tetra's POV

Relief washed over me as Link and I repeating the legend of the Hero of Time, something very close to both us. After all he and I have gone through, it was one thing we shared, just us two. Our special friendship, lasting through even death and rebirth.

I was so glad to see him smile that I couldn't help but smile as well. I saw a rosy tint color his cheeks as we looked at each other. Was he blushing? No, it was probably just my imagination. Either way it was a weight of my chest knowing Link wasn't angry with me. I was happy.

That was until he was seemed distracted by something once again. He didn't seem upset, but more like...perplexed. Ugh, what was going thorough that boy's head. I'll never understand it. Wait, maybe he did get sick after all and is running a fever or something.

"Uh, what are you doing" Link asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Making sure you aren't running a fever" I answered, my hand attached to his forehead. Seth gave a look similar to Link's.

"I'm fine" He smiled, giving me a chuckle.

"Are you certain you are not in bad health" I asked. I was doubtful of his answer, considering how strange he had been acting.

"Yes Milady, I am perfectly alright I assure you" he smiled.

I sighed. What made me think it was a sickness bug, it was obvious I was the problem. Link was only lying to spare my feelings. Was Link really that upset about me and Seth going to the ball together, it wasn't like he was not going. Did he really get so bothered about something so trivial? Ugh, and what was with him being confused all of a sudden. What was confusing about it. Jeez, that guy...

Then again, Seth and I have been bonding, that I can't deny. We both have interests in legends and stories, and he was nice to me and my friends, it could only be courtesy for the sake of foreign relations, but hey, was I not doing the same? I still couldn't help but notice how worried Seth was about me when he first led us to the castle, and after while I was with Link. I think it's possible he might actually be a nice caring guy, a bit cocky at times from our conversations, but hey, I had the same type of attitude as well.

That was just the problem. Seth and I could be good friends if we really wanted to, we basically had the same personality, but we were too alike. There weren't too many differences between us in personality. I don't know much about romance and relationships but I do know people cannot be too similar in order for the relationship to work, differences are needed to balance each other.

Seth was quiet until I turned my attention to him again, letting Link go back into thinking mode again.

We conversed the rest of the way back and I was glad to have a change of subject so I could try and stop worrying. It only provided slight distraction, once we reached the castle, my worry returned.

Link went off on his own while Seth went to his study. I retreated to my chambers and sighed. My mind repeated the same questions over and over, until it hit me. Link was in fact jealous. I remembered when I first thought that years ago...

As I grew older and developed more feminine features, I seemed to attract more male attention. I didn't understand it though, I never imagined guys looking at me in that sort of way. I hadn't realized what their thoughts had been, but Link had, and he wasn't too happy about it, despite hiding it.

How could I think it was illness...

I now knew for sure Link was jealous of Seth, but why. That is what I couldn't seem to figure out.

I sighed. Should I confront him about it? No, it might make it too awkward and upset him, but I didn't want it to go on like this. I should wait a few days, if he is still like this then I'll ask him if he truly is jealous and why, if my hunch is correct. It usually is.

I made my way over to the bed and hopped onto the mattress, burying my face in the pillow, letting my thought run wild as I tried to understand what was happening. Did he like me...as more than a friend? It would explain everything... no... it isn't possible.

I dismissed the thought of Link having a romantic interest in me. The idea was absurd. I knew we had a history together fighting evil and being children of destiny. I knew we had known each other in our past lives too, but, I doubt we had been an item even then...had we?

I rolled over onto my back and pulled a pillow out form under the covers of the made bed, hiding my face with it and groaning into the feather filled cushion. Why is this happening to me, it didn't make sense. Maybe a walk will help clear my mind. It usually did and I found it a good way to relieve boredom as well as stress.

Deciding that I was only get more irritated and figity just laying around I got up and left he room, deciding to tour the castle myself.

I looked at the paintings that hung on the walls and the expensive tapestry, taking in the details to keep my mind occupied. I did have to say hello to a few servants and others I ran into on my tour though, I wondered, what were their opinions of Link and I? Oh well, I suppose it didn't matter if they liked us or not, not like we had to befriend any of them anyway.

I continued to walk, eventually I found a set of large doors. I opened them, curious as to where they lead, and was soon hit by the smell of flowers and the sight of a rainbow of colors. A bird or two sang around the courtyard as I stepped outside, closing the doors behind me.

"Oh..wow..." I whispered out loud, my voice barely audible.

I bent down to the nearest flower by me, a Forget-Me-Not if I remembered correctly. I smiled as I took in its scent. It was...soothing.

I made my way around the garden, exploring what I could. I had never seen so many flowers in one place, and of such variety, from roses to snap-dragons, I didn't remember all the flower names, only few from what I read in books had stuck in my head. Either way I found myself at peace here surprisingly. I took a seat on a bench and just relaxed. It was unfortunate my serene moment in solitude was then broken by someone speaking to me.

"So, what do you think" Seth's voice spoke through the silence, causing me to turn to face him.

"It's beautiful" I answered honestly, my eyes scanning the garden.

"I like to get away from it all here, have some time to myself" he continued, sitting down by me.

"I see" I nodded. It was as I thought, we really aren't that different.

"So, what's on your mind" he asked. I was surprised with how direct he was. It was a good thing I was talented in the art of looking apathetic.

"Nothing in particular" I answered back, my tone coming out nonchalant.

"It's Lord Link isn't it" he said, catching me off guard once again.

"I really do not understand what you are saying, I am worried he might be ill or something, but he should get better if that is the case, so I'm not too concerned about it" I replied, trying to remain formal and not show how much Seth's intuition both impressed, and horrified me. Link and Nudge had always been th only two who could read me like a book.

"You know that is not what I mean' he answered " I can tell you two are having some sort of problem."

"What makes you say that" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I can just tell, You and Lord Link seem a bit, confused."

"Well, I don't know about him...I know am though...It's just..." my eyes widened as I spoke and I quickly looked to the ground as realization hit me. I was sharing my worries feelings with Seth, beyond the obvious ones like when Link was injured. I was confiding in him...I've only ever done that with Link, not even Nudge has talked to me like this. He usually just said that if something is wrong all I had to do for help.

"It's just what?" Seth asked, sounding slightly curious.

I sighed. "I don't know what he is thinking now, I know something is bothering him, but what, I can't tell..."

"Then ask him."

"I would...but if he wanted to confide with me he would do so, we have a very strong bond..."

"I see, well I won't pry or anything, just, if you need someone to talk to, let me know alright"

I was a bit surprised by Seth's words. He was genuinely worried about me, and Link too as a matter of fact, and I couldn't stop my mouth from curving into a small smile. Perhaps...I really did misjudge him.

"Thank you Seth, I appreciate your concern..."


	16. Chapter 16

_Link's POV_

I sighed and got off from the bed. I really didn't feel like going to court. I couldn't really face Tetra now knowing I loved her, especially not with Seth there.I knew I had to though, I needed to keep things as normal as possible, I couldn't tell her how I felt, but I couldn't worry her anymore.

I ruined this trip enough for her by worrying her over my physical injuries from when those bandits attacked, and now my emotional and mental state were the problem. I hated myself for it.

Deciding that sitting around would do no good I got up and left my chambers. I returned the greetings I received as I walked along the corridors. I had some time before I had some time before I had to head over to the dining hall, and figured exploring a bit would ease my mind.

I thought more about what I should do with the new enlightenment I had, and decided it was best to not to tell her, the question was, could I do that? I had to, I had already decided it was best to keep things normal. I would tell if the right moment arose.

As I was contemplating my decision I felt something hit me and knock me back, followed by an unfamiliar voice.

"Ouch" it groaned. Snapping back to reality I looked up to see a pretty girl rubbing her head.

"Oh, I am so sorry Miss" I quickly blurted out upon realizing what had happened "I should have been paying attention to where I was going!"

"It's alright" she chuckled "You must have had something on your mind huh?"

"Well, nothing in particular" I answered, sounding a bit flustered, I couldn't exactly tell this stranger what was bothering me.

"Come to think of it" she spoke, looking me over curiously "I have not seen you around the Castle."

"Oh, His Highness, Prince Seth, sent an invitation for the ball tomorrow evening" I explained.

She was silent for a moment, her eyes seemed to be observing me. I could only blink and remain silent as she stared. After what seemed to last for minutes (probably only a few seconds), she spoke.

"Those ears...you must be from New Hyrule, correct?" she asked.

"Huh, oh, Yes, I am." I replied.

"Ah I see, well then, I must extend a warm welcome Sir..." she began.

"Link, My name is Link" I said, introducing myself.

"It is an honor to meet you Sir Link" she smiled "My name is Jaqueline, Prince Seth's younger sister" she smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, I have heard much about you from your brother" I stated.

"Oh dear, nothing bad I hope" she said.

"I have heard nothing but kind words I assure you Your Highness" I smiled.

Jaqueline reminded me a bit of my sister Aryll. She appeared to be around the same age as Aryll should be, around 15. She and Seth shared the same hair color, much like Aryll and I shared our blond hair color, though it was styled in a messy ponytail instead of pig-tails like my sister did. She did not have golden eyes though, but instead they were a soft hazel color, and she seemed to be around Seth's height. Aryll was shorter than me.

"Glad I could ease your mind Your Highness" I smiled. She smiled back.

"So, how are you enjoying Ocaodon so far" she asked.

"It is quite beautiful" I answered "I was given a tour via carriage of the major towns here."

"I am glad to see you are enjoying yourself" she grinned.

"Well, we have gracious hosts" I smiled politely.

"You're too kind, anyway I must be going now, I shall be seeing you at dinner tonight then" she inquired.

"Indeed" I affirmed.

After an exchange of good-byes I continued my walk around the castle, looking around and seeing servant preparing for tomorrow night's event. I can't remember the last time I saw so many people working like this, it seems like eons ago.

With that thought in mind I found myself in front of a set of decorative doors. curiosity got the better of me and I opened the doors carefully, peeking around. It appeared to be a courtyard or garden of sort. My eyes widened at the array of colors and life the area contained. A small smile formed on my lips as I glanced around some more. I was about to step further out when I heard two familiar voices.

I noticed Tetra sitting on a bench, speaking with Seth. She was giggling a little from what I can tell. I couldn't really hear hem from the distance, but I didn't dare step closer. That awful feeling i've been having lately had returned, the one I recognized as jealousy, petty and discomforting. At least now...I knew why I felt the way I did...

I opened the door behind me and went back inside, making the trip back to my room. I layed back onto the bed as I got in.

"Damn..." I sighed, running my fingers through my bangs. I hope I get used to this soon...

I got ready for dinner not long after arriving back in my chambers, fixing my hair up a bit. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, sighing then forcing a smile. I had to keep things normal.

I was surprised to find that I had run into Princess Jaqueline as I was leaving the room and entering the hallway.

"Oh, Hello Lord Link" she smiled, giving me a curtsy.

"Hello Your Highness" I bowed "How are you?"

"I am well, and yourself, you did seem troubled when we met" she said.

"I am fine, rest assured, I just was feeling a bit below the weather" I answered.

"You are ill" she asked curiously.

"I am better now, please do not concern yourself" I told her. I didn't want her to worry and spread it to others.

"Are you certain" she asked.

"Yes, quite certain, in fact, I can escort you to the dining hall if Your Highness wishes" I offered. It might reassure her so she wouldn't worry, plus, it would be polite.

"Yes, I would like that" she smiled.

She chatted a bit on our way there. It turns out she was visiting another country for a consultation over some treaties between Ocaodon and a neighboring kingdom, which explains why I have not seen her up until now. I found her personality was similar to Niko's a little. She easily laughed and joked around the way he did. It was amusing to hear the short stories she had as we carried on a conversation while we walked over to the dining hall.

I saw Tetra's face turn in our direction as Jaqueline and I entered the grand room. Her smile formed into a straight line, but quickly returned just as quickly as it had disappeared.

"Evening Milady" I smiled as I took my seat next to her, Jaqueline sitting next to me on my other side.

"Good evening Lord Link" she smiled back, then she looked towards the princess "You must be Princess Jaqueline."

"Indeed, You must be Princess Tetra of New Hyrule, it is a pleasure to meet you" Jaqueline replied politely.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine Your Highness, I could not ask for better hosts" Tetra smiled.

"Well, it is still an honor to have you here, I do hope you are enjoying yourself."

"Indeed I am, Ocaodon is certainly a beautiful and enlightening kingdom."

If only Tetra knew just how enlightening this kingdom was...


	17. Chapter 17

_A Short Break_

She backed away, her scarlet eyes widening as he drew closer.

She extended her hand out in front of her.

"What are you doing..." She asked, fear slowly seeping into her voice. Was this person betraying her? It just wasn't possible, it wasn't right.

"Taking what is rightfully mine...what you took from me" he replied emotionless. She could deny it no longer. This man was a traitor to her, to the entire realm.

She continued backing away, all the while praying this was a dream of some sort.

This, unfortunately...was reality.

A noise could be heard, and in one sweep of his arm, he watched her collapse.

She hit the ground hard, her mind blacking out, reading her immobile.

"She can't do anything now..." he said to himself. He looked down at her once more before walking away, leaving her alone. She was no longer a an obstacle to him.

It was later that the flaming haired girl awoke. She looked down at herself, and gasped. Her black and white skin showed, and her body was not as slender as it had been. Everything seemed taller and bigger to her too, and upon standing, she realized she had become much shorter.

_What has he done to me...how did he..._

She had to get out of here, she could not let anyone see her like this. She fled the area outside the palace she had just been attacked in, shame, rage, and pain filling her emotions.

Physically, she grew weary. Whatever stunt that man had pulled had drained her of her energy. Outside the other side of the palace behind her, she collapsed to her knees.

Damn it...Why...Why was this happening.

Despair filled her heart, until...

She saw it, a short of archaic relic. Almost like a helmet. She instantly recognized what it was. No it was not over yet.

Her eyes narrowed as an almost evil looking grin formed on her now child-like face, eyes burning with anger and determination. No, that bastard would pay. It would just take time...


	18. Chapter 18

"So...do I look alright" I asked sheepishly as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was almost unrecognizable. My hair was done in curls and part of it was braided into a crown around my head. A rose clip was placed behind my right ear, matching the elaborate golden ball gown I wore. I felt very unlike myself, the old Tetra would never find this appealing, and she would never be caught dead in a dress, especially a ball gown. I found it strange how I actually liked what I saw in the mirror, I was beautiful and regal, a true princess. The Zelda part of me must be taking over. I laughed mentally at the thought, deep down I knew Tetra and Zelda were not that different at all, both blended together in the same solution.

"You look magnificent Your Grace" one of the maids who had helped me replied.

"You really think so, it's not too much...or too little..." I asked.

"Not at all, believe us, you look absolutely perfect" another replied.

"Well, I owe it to you, thank you" I smiled at my prep team.

"It's no trouble" the girls replied and giggled in unison. I couldn't helped but smile and giggle along, even though I felt a weight on my chest.

It was strange. Tonight was going to be a fun night, and I would be leaving tomorrow afternoon to go back home. I should be happy, and yet...I felt something was just not right, though I could not quite put my finger on it.

As the prep team left I went back and stared in the full length mirror. I observed my reflection, the flower in my hair, the golden sleeveless ball gown, complete with matching jewelry and shawl, the golden eyeshadow, the reddish lipstick. If I had been true to Tetra's character, make up would have been most definitely out of the question. I took a deep breath, finding it strange yet funny how I still needed to let it all sink in that I wasn't just Tetra anymore. I should be used to that fact, especially after this many years, but I guess, realization likes to hit you a second time on the same thing once in a while, probably just me, but it did hit nonetheless.

A knock at the door was what brought me out of my thoughts. It's him.

"Come in" I said, turning to the doorway. I watched as Seth stood there, his eyes widened a little as he looked me over. Was that a blush I saw? I couldn't help but notice a light tint of pink in his face and I had to suppress a chuckle.

"Y-you.." He stuttered, then quickly composed himself, straightening his back and clearing his throat. "You look Exceptional Your Grace."

"So, I assume you like it" I asked, small smile formed at my lips. I wonder if it was because of Zelda that I found myself flattered and accepting of such a compliment.

"The belle of the ball Her Grace shall be" Seth smiled, giving a bow. Both us of laughed at this.

"Well, I do not know about being the belle of the ball, but I'm pleased to know I look acceptable for such an occasion" I replied. He nodded in response.

"Yes, but you really do look amazing, I must admit" he said, a small smile on his face.

"Thank you" I smiled, then looked back in the mirror, taking in my golden reflection one last time. Gold, like the goddesses that created the old kingdom. I mentally laughed. I am no goddess, nor did I wish to be. I was just me, and that's how I wanted to stay.

Seth was quiet for a while as I stared and quickly adjusted my flower and jewelry.

"Let's get going" I said, taking a deep mental breath.

"Yeah" he answered, what else was there to say?

We exited my chambers and started walking down the hall. We turned at various corridors and made our way to the ballroom. I was looking around at the pictures and decor as we passed, taking in a few little details, something to distract my mind from the awkward silence. Fortunately it did not last too long before Seth spoke.

"So, have you attended celebrations like this before" he asked.

"Yeah a few back in new Hyrule" I answered. There was one that took place a year after New Hyrule was established and Castle Town was built, well, the castle mostly anyway. Most of the villages that exist now were there before the Crew and I had arrived, really, fixing the place up a bit and building the castle was all we really needed in the construction department. There were a few others, if I remember correctly, but I normally don't think much of such parties after they have passed, after all, there was always work to be done afterward.

"I see, did you enjoy them" he asked.

"Yeah, though I sure cleaning up afterward was a bit of a pain for those stuck doing it" I answered with a small smile. I remembered clearly helping a few of our servants clean up the food and tables.

"I bet" Seth laughed.

"Oh, by the way Your Highness, just call me Tetra, I insist, I really am not too big on titles if I can help it" I told him. I did find the whole "Your Grace" thing to be much, at least for someone like me who had not grown up in royalty.

"Fine, but in return just call me Seth then, we'll be even" he smiled.

"Alright...Seth" I smiled. We had slowly moved to a first name basis, dropping our titles when we were alone, I guess nothing was going to change unless he expected me to do so in front of others. I did not care either way as long as he didn't use my title in private. I considered Seth a friend now, so I didn't see them necessary.

We got to the line of the ballroom and I could hear the music playing and the sounds of socializing going on. We stood as the last two in a line of people, each pair announced one by one.

"And now I present, his royal highness, Prince Seth, and her royal highness Princess Tetra of New Hyrule" the announcer called.

"Ready" Seth asked whispering in my ear. I nodded as he entwined our arms and we walked in, the crowd applauding us. That is when another realization hit. What would people think here. What if they began to think Seth and I were dating. Dear Goddess I hope that wouldn't be the case. I pushed the thought out of my mind, now was not the time to think about that, if asked, I would simply tell the truth, that's all.

I looked over at the head of the table as Seth and I took our seats. Link was across from us with Jaqueline on the table head's other sides. I noticed the two empty seats and realized they were the king and queen's seats. I suddenly heard the announcer's voice once more, loud and clear.

"I present to you, His Majesty King Leon Facade and his wife, Her Majesty Queen Elenore Facade!"

I watched as the people in question entered. Seth's mother Elenore was quite glamorous, it took my breath away. She wore an elaborate lavender gown and her brunette hair was done in a perfect twist, her hazel eyes looked the crowd over. She radiated confidence and beauty...just like my mom...

His Father was a well built man, The same brunette as the rest of the Facade family, but his eyes were golden. So Seth takes after him. How interesting. They stood by their seats and the king cleared his voice.

"I thank everyone here for coming, This is a proud day in Ocaodon, celebrating our two hundred fiftieth anniversary.." he spoke, going trough his speech, and his wife added in a little bit as well. When it was over they sat down and smiled in mine and Seth's direction.

The conversations continued and I watched as Link spoke with Jaqueline. The discomforting emotion built up within me once again as I looked around at the others. The music started up again after the king's speech and the guests soon began to move and dance. I watched as Jaqueline took Link onto the floor with her, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Their free hands met in the familiar position I knew well from my dance lessons, and soon they waltzed around in time with the music.

"Shall we dance as well" Seth asked me. I smiled and nodded. Why am I getting so worked up over. Just enjoy the party Tetra, don't worry about anything else I told myself internally as I accepted Seth's hand.

We mimicked the other dancers and were off dancing in time with the music like the rest, and you know something, I actually enjoyed it. We danced happily and it was nice, just enjoying a good time with a friend, like there was nothing else in the world. We danced to a few more songs before other men came by us, asking for a dance from me. Seth simply smiled and allowed it. Off I went dancing with others, it was a little strange with these men, since I didn't know them as well, but I smiled and kept up appearances, not minding it as much.

"Mind if I cut in" Link smiled walking by us.

I really looked at him as he took my hands and pulled me towards him. Dressed in fancy clothes and bangs slicked back. I never imagined seeing him this way. Our eyes met and I felt this...connection, as we began to dance. I suddenly felt this feeling, like a flame overcome me. I observed Link, truly looked at him and observed him for the first time as I thought back to when I first met him, and through all the years of i've known him...

He had always been by my side, and gave up a lot for me, cheered me up when I needed it, calmed me down when I lost my temper. He was always looking out for me... no matter what, and I knew why I didn't like Link being so close to Jaqueline. I realized something, perhaps the biggest realization of that day...I was in love with Link.

"Something wrong Zel" Link asked, as my eyes widening at my newfound knowledge.

"No, don't worry Hero Boy, I'm fine" I smiled back.

How could I tell him. I couldn't...not yet...could I ever...Din...Nayru...Farore...please, help me.


	19. Chapter 19

_Link's POV._

"Mind if I cut in" I asked stepping closer to Tetra and the man she was dancing with.

"Of course not" he smiled, releasing Tetra and going his own way. I probably shouldn't think this way but, good riddance.

I took Tetra's hand in mine while my arm wrapped around her waist, mimicking what I have done plenty of times tonight. Her free hand touched my shoulder and I gently pulled her closer to me. Her eyes never stopped staring at me as we began to dance and twirl around the dance floor. I also couldn't ignore the strange sensation of flames overcome me. It must have something to do with this whole being "in love" thing, strangely, I didn't mind it at all.

Her eyes widened as our dance finished and a new song began to play.

"Something wrong Zel" I asked her. I wasn't upsetting her somehow was I? Would she rather dance with Seth instead...?

"No, don't worry Hero Boy I'm fine" she smiled, her face giving off a small tint of pink.

"You sure" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" she nodded "should we dance some more?" she asked a bit sheepishly.

"Do you want to" I asked curiously. She nodded in response and I smiled. "Alright" I answered and we began to dance to the song playing.

I admit, this was the highlight of my night. I looked Tetra over, taking in the sight of her, her golden dress matching her hair, whose flower was the perfect touch. She was radiant, and now that I was beginning to understand my feelings for her, I saw her in a new light. Wow...I'm too cliché.

Hey" Seth said as the song ended. I simply stood there and released Tetra's hands, allowing Seth to dance with her. The envy I felt still bothered me, but, not as much now that I knew why I felt jealous. The fact that it didn't make sense to me at first was what must have been what frustrated me about the whole thing.

I watched for a second as the two waltzed off on the dance floor, letting out a small discreet sigh. Well, I guess it doesn't matter...as long as she's happy...that's what's important right?

I snuck a quick glance at them, watching Seth's lips move as he said something to her, causing her lips to curve into a smile. I saw her let out a small laugh. _As long as she's happy..._

"Hey" Seth said as the song ended. I simply stood there and released Tetra's hands, allowing Seth to dance with her. The envy I felt still bothered me, but, not as much now that I knew why I felt jealous. The fact that it didn't make sense to me at first was what must have been what frustrated me about the whole thing.

I watched for a second as the two waltzed off on the dance floor, letting out a small discreet sigh. Well, I guess it doesn't matter...as long as she's happy...that's what's important right?

I snuck a quick glance at them, watching Seth's lips move as he said something to her, causing her lips to curve into a smile. I saw her let out a small laugh. _As long as she's happy..._

"Hello" a familiar voice spoke. I turned to find Jaqueline standing by me.

"Hello Your Highness" I smiled a little and gave her a small bow.

"Quite the party, isn't it" she commented, her eyes glancing around before stopping on me.

"Indeed, certainly lively" i replied.

"Yes...It is..." She spoke, though mostly to herself it seemed. She remained quiet for a while, and the silence was a bit awkward seeing as I didn't know what to say. It seemed like forever since she spoke and I was about to leave when she suddenly said something. "Would you...care to dance?"

"Uh, If Her Highness wishes" I replied.

"Then shall we" she smiled and took my hand. I stood, wrapping my arms around her once again for another dance.

I smiled and listened to the music as we waltzed, enjoying the song.

"Are you having fun" Jaqueline suddenly asked me.

"Of course Your Highness" I answered truthfully. I actually was enjoying myself.

"I'm glad" she smiled.

We continued to dance for a few more songs and then it was time for the banquet. Jaqueline and I headed over to the table and took our places.

The food that was brought out was quite an extravagant variety. There were so many different kinds of meat and seafood, from Roast to Calamari, and that was after we had the first few courses, desert had not even arrived yet. I smiled a bit inside at the inevitable conversation I would have with Tetra later on as she complained about gaining weight. Women, always so self-conscious.

"Quite the palette I have to admit, I'm impressed" I said to Jaqueline. The food looked all so good.

"Glad to see you like it" She laughed.

We began eating the main course and I gladly ate up, the food tasted even better than I imagined. Wow, maybe I'll start whining about weight gain.

Desert was again anther myriad of options, from cake to chocolates and all sorts of sweets. I snuck a glance over at Tetra, amused by her. She tried appearing like she wasn't bothered by the sweet treats at all. I knew she loved them, but she was always trying to eat the minimal amount that she could, which wasn't easier, knowing she had a sweet tooth. Seth noticed as well and I saw a glint of realization ni his eyes as a smile appeared, guess he finds Tetra's struggle for self-control against delicious sugar amusing as well. I can't say I blame him.

Once all of the courses were finished and the feast was over, the party-goers socialized and enjoyed themselves with more music and dancing. Tetra was again dancing with Seth while I danced with Jaqueline and some other woman of Ocaodon's court. I snuck glances at Tetra, watching as she laughed and smiled with Seth. I mentally shook my head. No, I couldn't think like that, I had to get over this petty feeling.

"Is Everything alright Lord Link" Jaqueline asked, bringing me back into reality.

"Huh, oh yes, of course Your Highness" I answered. She didn't look fully convinced, but she did pry either. I was glad. I ended up spending time with her mostly Jaqueline and we spoke a little. She really did remind me of Aryll.

The rest of the event went pretty well. I did feel a bit sad thinking about my family back on Onset Island miles away across the great sea, but I had known what I was giving up when I chose to go with Tetra and I definitely don't regret that decision.

Tetra and I walked back to our chambers on our own, practically silent the whole way until she spoke when we were near our rooms.

"So...an interesting night huh" she said, looking at the ground.

"I guess, why" I asked.

"Did you have fun" she asked.

"Yeah I guess so..." I answered, a bit confused by her behavior.

"Oh...I see..." she said, her eyes never leaving the hallway floor.

"Tetra what's wrong..." I asked. It was obvious something was.

"It's nothing..." was her reply.

"Really, it seems like your upset about something" I said, hoping she would talk to me, maybe I could help her if there was a problem.

"Nothing's wrong, why would there be. A fun night, fun people, all so fun fun fun..."She said suddenly. I was taken aback a bit by this. She didn't have to be so sarcastic about it.

"Well no need to be sarcastic, just tell me-"

"NOTHING'S WRONG OKAY!"

"Then why are you shouting?"

"I'M NOT SHOUTING!"

"Yes, you are-."

"Oh so now you know everything huh? Is that it?"

"Well, you don't have to bite my head off, about it."

"Well you don't have to be such a smartass."

"I'm the smartass?"

"And a jerk too."

"Hey I'm not the one getting so worked up all of a sudden."

"I'M NOT GETTING WORKED UP!"

"Yes, you are."

"JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

With that last retort she marched into her room, leaving me dumbfounded in the corridor. I went into my room after a few moments and changed clothes. it daawned on me that Tetra and I just had our first fight. It was a small one, but it was the first argument we ever really had. The thought of it scared my though I was unsure why. I hoped this wouldn't become a habit...


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N: I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I had a few things to do and my writers block was horrid, but I'm back to writing this story and hopefully will get back to quicker updates. THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT. Because of this I will update Twilight princess while I'm at it and maybe even right a quick Doctor Who one shot for the whovians out there ;3. Love you all **

* * *

"Hopefully you will visit again" Jaqueline smiled. Honestly, that was the last thing I wanted at the moment. After the fight Tetra and I had last night I just wanted to get home. I wanted to know what was bothering her. I would have asked her and went to her room but I figured giving her some space to calm down was probably a better option so I didn't press it and left her alone. Now all I wanted to do was talk to her.

"Right, perhaps Her Grace and I shall, Your Highness" I answered her, though I hoped it would not be too soon.

"I hope your trip is a safe one...I..may have heard about what happened on your way here" she said a bit sheepishly.

"I am certain it will be alright' I nodded. the topic itself was not something I wanted to discuss. I had failed at protecting Tetra and she had to fight for me after that bandit stabbed me. I could tell the guilt still weighted a bit on her though she did a good job of not showing it to much. My guess was that she was trying not to think about it and move on. I wonder if that was what had set her off, not likely.

I turned to see Tetra making her way towards Jaqueline and I, as if the thought alone had summoned her. Speak of the devil.

"Good morning Your Highness" Tetra smiled with a nod of her head to Jaqueline.

"Good morning, Your Grace, I hope you enjoyed your stay in Ocaodon" Jaqueline smiled back.

"Oh I did, the celebration was magnificent" Tetra answered. I couldn't help but wonder if Tetra was just being polite and answering that way, or if she was being legitimately honest.

"I am pleased to hear it, the anniversary celebration is one of the biggest in Ocaodon." Jaqueline said.

"I can tell, a lot of preparation was put into the event albeit" Tetra smiled.

I just stood there, letting the girls talk, I could tell there was some slight tension between those two. I wasn't sure how I could tell, they seemed friendly and civil enough on the outside, maybe it's just my imagination, though, then why do I feel like Tetra's smile is fake.

"Well, Lord Link and I must be going, I shall try and send an invitation to you for New Hyrule's anniversary party, it is not too far away actually" Tetra said.

"I would be honored to attend" Jaqueline nodded.

Tetra an I got into the carriage after a few more goodbyes were said to Jaqueline, Seth, and the King and Queen as the royal family of Ocaodon saw us off.

The ride on the carriage was certainly quiet, silent actually. The only sounds you could her that actually came from the transport was the sound of the horses' hooves. The rest came from the outside as we passed by a few towns that Seth had shown us during the tour earlier. The silence was maddening to say the least as neither Tetra or I said a word.

I wanted to ask her how she was and what was on her mind, I did care about her after all. I wanted to wait till we had some alone time back at home to ask her. It would give me time to think of a proper way to bring it up without upsetting her and causing another fight t ensue. That was my main reason at least. I think that I subconsciously wanted Tetra to come to me first and talk to me about it the way she had spoken with Seth back in Ocaodon, reassuring that she still trusted me and needed me the way she did when we were kids travelling on the seas.

Instead of that I got a side view of her face as she stared outside the window. It was obvious she was in a far off place, either focusing really hard on something, or daydreaming, I couldn't tell which. I left her to that though and let her think.

We still had not said a word as we reached the border and hopped on the Hylia Express to the nearest down to spend the night. I wanted to just say something, anything really, just to talk to her about what was on her mind. I knew I had to be patient though and wait until later to bring it up.

It was later on that night in the inn that we were staying at that Tetra finally broke the tormenting silence.

A knock at my door caught my attention and I answered it, finding Tetra standing there, her hair up in a pony-tail and her dress traded in for a tunic.

"Hey" She said sheepishly, not really looking at me.

"Hey, you alright" I asked, figuring it was best to be straight to the point and see what she wanted. She wouldn't have come to my room if she didn't want anything from me.

"Huh oh yes, I'm okay, it's just..." she trailed off.

"Just what" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry okay.." she said, Her yes turned to me, looking at mine.

"About what?" I asked. I wondered if she was apologising for the fight we had.

"Earlier yesterday, after the ball, remember..." she sad, sounding like she couldn't believe I didn't remember.

"You mean the fight, don't worry about" I shrugged, moving out of the doorway to let her in.

"Yeah but I should not have blown up in your face like that" She replied as she stepped in.

"What was bothering you?" I asked.

"That's the thing...I don't know" she sighed as she sat on the bed "I chewed your head off for no reason basically and I need to apologize."

"So, the great fearsome Tetra, swallowing her pride" I teased, chuckling a bit.

"OH SHUT IT" she retorted, her face turning a bit red. That only made me laugh more though, alright, enough teasing, now is not the time for that.

"It's okay Tetra I was just teasing, just wish I knew what had you on edge" I said calmly.

"You and me both" she answered. It seemed like another thought went through her head but was quickly dismissed.

"Well, if you ever figure it out or need to talk I'm here you know" I said, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah I know, thank you" she said. rom the look in her eyes I can tell she was being sincere. It made my heart beat just a bit faster, that look of hers. "So, did you really enjoy the trip, or were you just being polite when you answered that question?"

I laughed. I can't believe she was wondering that, brilliant minds think alike I suppose.

"Well sot of, half and half" I answered.

"What do you mean?" she raised an eyebrow.

"The part of the actual itself celebration was great, but the long ride does dampen the mood" I laughed, not mentioning the bandits, but I could the memory of them flashed in Tetra's eyes for a moment before she smiled.

"Yeah, guess it does" she nodded.

"And honestly, I felt like Seth was being a bit clingy" I said before I could stop myself. I mentally slapped myself for saying that though aloud like that.

"He was our host, Hero Boy" she chuckled.

"True, that he was" I chuckled back, hoping to play it off.

"Were you jealous" she asked.

"Should I be" I raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't answer my question" she said, hands on her hips.

"Well I asked what's was on your mind and you didn't answer that, you were quiet the whole way here" I retorted, not really wanting to answer that question. Not yet, at least.

"Well I needed to think, and I told you I didn't know why I was so..moody...besides I apologized" she rolled her eyes.

"Well either way, it makes us even" I smiled smugly "And yeah I forgive you, I shouldn't have pressed that time anyway."

"You were just worried, it's alright" she smiled "Anyway, I should be getting back to my room and get some sleep"

"Tired" I asked.

"Yeah, exhausted, I'll see you tomorrow Hero Boy" she smiled.

"See you later Zel" I laughed.

Tetra left the room and I was alone once more, feeling better this time. No more awkward silences. Tetra may not have known what had bothered her but st least came to apologize and take to me, that was enough. I eventually fell asleep, feeling much better than I had earlier. Things should go back to normal now.


	21. Chapter 21

_Tetra._

I released a breath a hadn't realized I was holding as I closed the door to Link's room.

Talking to him made me feel a bit better and I felt relieved by the bit of teasing Link did. It meant he wasn't angry and for that I was grateful. I felt guilty for blowing up in his face due to my jealously. I realize my feelings for him and the minute he simply dances with someone else while I was busy with Seth I yell at him. Way to go Tetra I chastised myself mentally.

The good news is that at least he forgave me and things should be back to normal now. Is that what I really want though. What if...I wanted something more than just friendship with Link. Well I guess it's obvious that I do, but how do I tell him, or should I even say anything. What if he doesn't feel the same way.

I'll have to keep this to myself for now, maybe...one day...I'll tell him.

I walked to my room as my internal conversation with myself ran its dialogue through my mind. For now there wasn't much I could do.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and better than yesterday. It was time to shake off whatever angsty emotion I felt and be myself again. I quickly dressed in a short-sleeved top and capris, putting my hair up in a ponytail and heading downstairs to meet Link for breakfast so we could eat and head out to continue our way home.

It wasn't too long before we arrived back in Castle Town on the Hylia Express and were unpacking our things in our rooms. I smiled at how happy I was to be home. I actually missed this oversized house of a castle and I especially missed my boys here, and yes, that includes Niko.

Time went by and life was as normal as ever, mostly. There seemed to be a habit between Link and I to hold hands whenever we went on some mini adventure in our spare time. What amazes me is how natural it feels to be with him like that, and although it's simply handholding, a thing for two good friends, I'll gladly take it.

Sometimes it doesn't even have to be an adventure. We hold hands simply walking around the courtyard when bored and have our conversations.

"So how do you think our soldiers will do" I ask him one day as we walk.

"They'll be fine, I think they can handle anything that could come their way" he replied with a wink.

"So, no running away like sissy cowards" I teased.

"Nope, only sissy here is you" He chuckled.

"Hey, rude much, you know I'm brave as anyone Link" I said, defending my honor.

"I know, I've seen you training, keeping an eye on your...technique" he said, a bit of sheepishness in his voice.

"Are you sure you haven't been watching something else" I asked flirtatiously, swinging our clasped hands back and forth between us.

"Perhaps, I can't complain with what I'm seeing" he winked and I couldn't help but giggle.

"You mean my technique" I asked, but it was obvious that that was not the topic I was asking about.

"Oh yes, definitely" Link laughed "you certainly have the moves."

I smiled. Glad that I didn't scare him away with my flirting as we talked. I found it funny that he threw the flirtations right back.

Needless to say things are going well. I mused on this for a second as I put on white hand gloves with the outfit I chose for today as I got ready to head to the Ocean Realm on my own. I then threw on a red and white coat over my white dress shirt, letting the ribbon part of the shirt be seen, laced up my white heeled boots, and heading out.

I enjoyed a bit of shopping in Papuchia Village and as I was walking around outside I looked out at the ocean and saw something that left me wide eyed. Out on the water was a ship. One I never really expected to see again...


End file.
